Diga: X
by Temo Zz
Summary: Sasuke é fotografo, ele precisa de um modelo, ele encontra Naruto, mas ele sugere um propósta um tanto quanto... "Estranha." //SasuNaru//
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Sasuke trabalhava para uma revista nacionalmente famosa, ele era um fotógrafo. Acada mês ele recebia um relatório sobre um tipo de modelo no qual ele deveria procurar e fotografar.

Após receber o mandado de procura, Sasuke, sai para as ruas para procurar por um jovem garoto que fosse loiro, de olhos azuis. As características eram bastante comuns, mas no Japão não.

- Merda... Onde vou encontrar um loiro de olhos azuis no Japão? - Sasuke estava em seu gigante escritório. Olhava pelo vidro transparente, de lá avistava todos os habitantes de Tókio.

Cansado de procurar uma 'agulha no palheiro', resolve apelar para a internet, procurava em Sites de relacionamento, após 'muito procurar', ele encontra um.

Ele estava ridiculamente maquiado, fazendo caretas completamente engraçadas. Ele se chamava Uzumaki Naruto. O moreno não evitou um risinho, e entrou em contato com o mesmo. Chamou-o para um 'encontro', e deixou bem claro a suas intenções.

Na noite marcada, em um restaurante, o loiro aparece, para surpresa do moreno, que achou ele um alvo muito fácil para criminosos da internet.

- Olá. – disse o moreno sentou-se na frente do loiro. Naruto não acreditava que o moreno que com que tinha conversado anteriormente estivesse realmente interessado em fotografá-lo. – Sou o fotografo que entrou em contato com você, Uchiha Sasuke. – esticou a mão, o loiro apertou a mão do outro.

- É um prazer. – Naruto se encontrava tímido, e complemente corado.

- Bom. Você já sabe tudo, lhe expliquei detalhadamente para você, só falta me dizer a sua resposta.

- Bem... Eu pensei realmente muito nisso, e decidi que o pagamento não será necessário. – não fitava o outro.

O Uchiha desconfiou da resposta, sabia que o outro queria algo em troca.

- E o que você vai querer em troca? – perguntou preocupado.

O Menor se corou completamente, respirou fundo e seguro de si respondeu:

- Quero que faça amor comigo.

---

**(LEMBREM-SE: Essa Fic é completamente fiel ao amor.)**

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**E mais uma vez... FOI INTENÇÃO DEIXAR O PRÓLOGO CURTO.**

**O que acharam?**

**Eu acho que ficou do jeito que eu queria.**

**Beijos.**

**Espero pela ****review's****.**

***-***


	2. O Fotógrafo e o Modelo 'Parte 1'

**Anteriormente em ****"Diga: X".**

O Menor se corou completamente, respirou fundo e seguro de si respondeu:

- Quero que faça amor comigo.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Primeiro capitulo. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

**O Fotógrafo e o Modelo - Parte 1.**

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

**- **O QUE? Você não pode estar falando sério! – Sasuke olhou para a expressão tímida e perturbada do outro.

- Me desculpe. – Naruto levantou-se da cadeira como um vulto e virou-se para tomar seu rumo. Sentia-se estranho, nem ao menos ele entendia o que tinha dito, não havia pensado em suas intenções, mas cometeu o ato impulsivo mesmo assim.

- Espere. – o moreno atrás de si o chamou. Naruto virou-se para fitar o outro. Sasuke o observava da cabeça aos pés. – Você é realmente um cara estranho...

- Eu sei. – disse em um tom desanimado.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara para mim...

- Mas... Eu estou sendo dispensado... – abaixou à cabeça, Naruto não queria fitar o outro que o observava como se ele fosse um Alien.

- E eu estou sendo chantageado. – Sasuke desdenhava. Antes que o loiro dissesse algo para contrariá-lo ou simplesmente revidar, ele prosseguiu. – Mas então, é isso mesmo que você quer?

Naruto pensou na _cena _que faria com o moreno, se corou ao imaginar.

- H-hai. – Abaixou a cabeça concordando.

- Tudo bem, mas quero te conhecer primeiro antes de dar-lhe uma resposta. – apoiou seus braços a mesa e fitou os olhos tímidos do outro. – Afinal não gosto de ir para a cama com desconhecidos!

- Eu não sou um desconhecido, teme. – Uzumaki estava emburrado, mesmo estando muito feliz pelo fato do outro querer lhe conhecer.

- Para mim você é sim, assim como eu sou para você, dobe. – Sasuke chamou um garçom.

- Os senhores desejam ver o cardápio? – perguntou um homem alto e amistoso, olhando o moreno.

- Claro.

O garçom entregou um cardápio para cada. Os dois entreolharam as opções.

- Eu recomendo aos senhores um 'Tai no Sugatayaki', ele esta fazendo muito sucesso nessa época do ano.

- Me trás um desse. – Sasuke entregou de volta o cardápio. O garçom o pegou e o debruçou de baixo do braço.

- Me trás um ramen. – Naruto sorriu reluzentemente para o outro.

- Sim senhor. Gostaria de um ramen acompanhado com algo? – perguntou pegando o cardápio da mão do outro.

- H-hai. Eu gostaria dele com muitos bolinhos de peixe. – o loiro se sentiu um pouco exigente mais não voltou atrás.

- Só isso? – perguntou o servo observando ambos. Os dois confirmaram que sim com a cabeça. – Então, com licença.

Sasuke tirou sua atenção do garçom e a voltou para o loiro que fazia dobraduras com o guardanapo.

- É realmente infantil. – Deu um sorriso de deboche.

- Não sou. – Naruto parou com as suas dobraduras.

- Ainda bem que você vai pagar a sua parte! – uma expressão de pânico formou-se no no rosto do loiro, Sasuke começou a rir sadicamente.

- Q-quê? Eu nem me lembrei de trazer dinheiro. – Naruto escandalizava. – Por favor... Pague para mim, depois eu prometo que lhe pagarei de volta! – Sasuke continuava com um sorriso sadista nos lábios, ele gostava de ver um pouco do sofrimento alheio.

- Eu só estava brincando, não leve a sério, eu pagarei.

O loiro se sentia completamente envergonhado ter pedido daquela forma humilhante para que o outro pagasse.

Sentiu-se pobre e sujo, quis sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar abafado de luxuria.

Naruto sentiu algo se aproximar.

- Está aqui. – o homem colocou uma tigela pequena na frente de Naruto e outra na frente de Sasuke. – Com licença. – e se retirou.

- Coma tudo, pois preciso ir embora cedo, eu tenho que pagar a _minha parte_ ainda hoje, afinal as fotos deve estar preparadas e entregues daqui a quatro dias. – o Uchiha disse rapidamente, preparando-se para deliciar-se com a comida a sua frente.

O Uzumaki corou violentamente ao comentário.

- Você quer dizer sobre...

- Sim isso mesmo, sobre o "amor" que você sugeriu como pagamento. – desdenhava. - Que bom que você se lembra! – disse irônico.

Um vulto de sentimentos tomou conta de Naruto, não sabia se sai correndo dali ou se batia no homem a sua frente. Na verdade, sentia vontade de fazer os dois, mas Naruto se sentiu fraco e impotente, fazer o que tinha imaginado se tornou impossível, tão impossível, que diante daquele desconhecido/miserável, ele começou a lacrimejar.

Naruto se sentia um puto pelas próprias palavras do outro, foi à primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

Sasuke havia interpretado tudo muito mal, fazer 'apenas' sexo não era a intenção de Naruto. Mas mesmo assim, aquilo não era perdoável, não para Naruto.

O loiro saiu correndo porta fora daquele restaurante, não queria ver aquele insensível. Corria como jamais correu antes.

- HEY! ESPERE! – gritou Sasuke em uma tentativa para que o loiro retornasse.

--

Assim que chegou a seu pequeno e aconchegante apartamento que ficava ali perto. O loiro sentou-se na cama, estava ofegante. Tentava afastar seus pensamentos daquele comentário desprezível.

Lentamente, Naruto caminhou em direção ao banheiro, resolveu tomar um banho quente e relaxante, queria afastar, seus pensamentos, obrigá-los sumirem. Ele odiou ter conhecido o lado frio daquele homem sedutor.

Naruto entrou na banheira grande e confortável que tinha. Sentou-se devagar até que seu corpo se acostumasse com a temperatura da água. O loiro não gostava de sentir pena de si mesmo, mas não pode evitar imaginar Sasuke, o observando, o cativando com os seus olhos negros penetrantes, sentia-se tímido só de imaginar, corava violentamente.

Naruto se abraçou fortemente, como se quem estivesse o abraçando fosse o moreno, tentava negar seu sentimento, suas vontades insanas, seus desejos incontroláveis... Mas a lembrança do outro era muito viva dentro dele.

O coração daquele homem era tão... Intocável.

O mesmo permitiu que as lágrimas desce-se sobre sua pele.

Choraria por ele, mas só dessa vez.

--

Naruto se encaminhava para o local onde trabalhava como atendente de balcão, em uma lanchonete do subúrbio.

Para a sua decepção, a lanchonete estava lotada, muitas pessoas notariam a expressão entristecida do loiro.

- Bom dia, Naruto! – aproximavasse do outro. Ele estava com roupa verde e com um avental azul. – Por que essa cara? Faz um dia tão bonito hoje...

- É... Eu percebi... – tentava disfarçar sua tristeza sorrindo levemente.

- Vai Naruto, me conta o que aconteceu. – Lee tentava incentivar o amigo dizer algo.

Uzumaki sentou-se na cadeira e apoiou sua cabeça sobre as mãos, e rendeu-se a pensamentos.

- Vamos me diga! Eu quero saber... – Lee se entristeceu ao lembra-se de algo. – Ah, sei... É sobre aquele cara lindo que você tinha me falado, não é? – O moreno sentou-se na frente do outro.

- É sobre ele... Sim. – permanecia descontraído.

- Hn. Então ele era um grosso? – Lee fitava os olhos de Naruto que fitava suas mãos.

- Sim...

- Então, você se magoou com algo que ele disse? E então... Você esta chateado porque descobriu estar perdidamente apaixonado por um idiota? – dizia simultaneamente.

- H-hai.

- E agora você esta achando que vai morrer virgem, e que nunca mais ira vê-lo, não é mesmo? – Naruto mostrou um sorriso um pouco tímido e sem vida ao outro, deixando Lee preocupado. – Ahhh, não me diga que eu acertei! – o moreno se entristeceu ridiculamente.

- Você está ficando cada vez melhor nessas brincadeiras de adivinho Lee. – sorriu, tentava esconder a necessidade de consolo, mas o outro percebeu e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Admito estar surpreso... Essa é a primeira vez que te vejo tão abatido e deprimido por causa de alguém. – o moreno abraçou forte o outro que retribuía o abraço, Naruto contentava contra as lagrimas.

- Eu... Eu... Obrigado. – só foi capaz de agradecer o consolo alheio.

- Naruto. – olhou nos olhos azuis do outro. – Vamos nos divertir um pouco... Sabe esquecer... – disse um pouco abatido.

- Hn. Eu não sei... Por enquanto eu só quero descansar... – desanimado, levantou-se da cadeira.

- Vai, vamos... Eu estou enfrentando alguns problemas com o Gaara também... – o moreno desanimou um pouco mais logo retomou sua antiga animação. – Vai vamos! Nós iremos nos divertir... Vamos agir feito putas! E sair dando, só para extravasar e esquecer-se dos problemas! – Naruto se surpreendeu com as falas do amigo, ele estava obviamente perplexo, mas não disse nada. – Tudo bem... Eu sei que exagerei... Mas eu quero sair... Além do mais, eu quero que você esqueça aquele imbecil. – acariciava a cabeça do outro, que prestava a devida atenção ao moreno. – Que tal irmos ao cinema juntos? Eu e você, você e eu, hein?

Naruto sorriu um pouco, ele precisava voltar para a antiga vida. Ele sabia. Ele tinha tudo ali, uma companhia e dinheiro.

- Esta bem. – o loiro sorriu, mostrou um sorriso repleto de animo. – Vamos hoje após o trabalho. Ok?

- SIM. – gritou, levantando os braços e rebolando alegremente. – Hoje nós vamos nos divertir. - Naruto deu uma risada e começou a rebolar junto ao amigo e dar gargalhadas. – Está bom... Já chega, vamos trabalhar.

--

Após um dia de trabalho árduo e escravizado, Naruto e Lee se direcionavam ao shopping, ambos estavam mais animados com a idéia de saírem juntos, sempre faziam isso, sempre arranjavam tempo para se divertirem e paquerar alguns héteros, que se assustavam com o assédio dos garotos.

Os dois viram que o horário do filme que pretendiam assistir era às oito da noite, e como ainda era sete e vinte, resolveram ir a uma loja ver umas roupas.

Ambos se separaram dentro da loja, Naruto foi ver as roupas que o agradava e Lee foi fazer o mesmo. O loiro havia escolhido as roupas que iria experimentar e queria ver a que o amigo escolheu.

- Já escolheu as roupas? – perguntou Uzumaki se aproximando do amigo que estava de costas para si pegando uma camiseta. Lee virou-se para fitar o outro.

Ambos olharam para as roupas que cada um havia escolhido.

- Nós somos tão previsíveis. – disse Naruto olhando para as roupas do amigo.

- É somos sim, suas roupas são todas laranjas e as minhas são todas verdes. – debochava de si mesmo.

- Esquece, não quero pensar em compras. – desanimou rapidamente.

- Eu também não... Vamos ir para a praça de alimentação, iremos esperar dar o horário do filme lá. – os dois entregaram as roupas para atendente mais próxima.

Naruto e Lee se divertiam contando piadas infantis um para o outro, riam animadamente enquanto caminhavam juntos pelo shopping lotado. Até que a atenção de ambos se vira para dois morenos gêmeos altos e lindos. Os dois piscaram, e abriram maravilhosos sorrisos para os menores que riram tímidos. Naruto tampou sua expressão envergonhada com as mãos, e Lee fez o mesmo.

- Você viu como eles são lindos? – Lee dizia animado, enquanto Naruto dava risadas abafadas pela timidez. – Nem acredito que eles nos paqueraram... – o moreno começou a pensar e olhou para o loiro que ainda estava tímido. – Naruto... Será que nós parecemos gays?

A expressão de Naruto mudou, Lee olhava desesperado para o loiro.

- Eu não, você sim... – disse debochando. – Você rebola quando anda... Não, você é super afeminado, só você que não percebeu!

- O QUE? EU? É VOCÊ! – o moreno se irritou. – E VOCÊ ENTÃO... VOCÊ TEM UM CORPO DE MULHER! SÓ VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU! – escandalizada.

Naruto e Lee começaram a gritar, todos pararam para olhá-los, e ver ambos admitirem serem gays e parecerem com um.

- SEU 'DÁDO'! – gritou Lee.

- CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU SOU VIRGEM! – Naruto olhou em volta e viu uma pequena platéia que rodeava os dois.

O moreno tirou sua atenção do loiro e notou a presença de pessoas os olhando enjoados e começou a se sentir seu rosto aquecer completamente. Lee pegou no pulso do amigo para ver as horas.

- Nossa. Já está na hora do filme... Vamos Naruto. – disse o mais baixo possível. Os dois saíram de lá praticamente correndo.

Assim que chegaram ao cinema pagaram a entrada, e partiram para a sala cinco assistir o filme. Naruto e Lee assistiam a um filme romântico e dramático, eles não sabiam o porquê de terem o escolhido, achavam que era um alegre e de comédia. Ambos choraram com o fim trágico do personagem principal. E saíram da sala do cinema completamente insatisfeitos.

- Não devíamos ter assistido a esse filme. – disse Naruto emburrado, aquele filme fez ele se lembrar do que sofreu por aquele Uchiha.

- Não devíamos... – disse Lee secando as lagrimas.

Naruto avistou uma cena chocante e perturbadora. Só de pensar no outro o mesmo surge com uma linda mulher de cabelos rosados ao seu lado, estava se direcionando as compras do ingresso do filme que iriam ver. Naruto sentiu seus olhos paralisarem, ele queria parar de olhar para o outro, mas não conseguia seus olhos azuis não permitiam. Ele apenas torcia para que o outro não o vê-se, não notasse seus olhos indignados prestes a lacrimejarem.

- Naruto... – o loiro fez leitura labial do Uchiha que estava distante.

Dizer seu nome com aquela expressão era tão sedutor.

Sasuke deixou para traz a atendente que lhe interrogava e a sua acompanhante obviamente oferecida.

Uzumaki não se movia, observava pacientemente pelos passos rápidos do outro que caminhavam em sua direção.

-... Vou embora, mais tarde eu te ligo! – Lee disse ao outro se afastando, não queria interromper, sabia que os dois precisavam desse 'momento'.

Sasuke parou de frente para o loiro, o mesmo resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Naruto... – o loiro não conseguiu se esquivar dos olhos negros do outro. – Desculpe-me. Eu sei que fui arrogante.

- Tudo bem... – deu um sorriso triste tentando consolar o moreno. - Você só interpretou mal as minhas intenções. – Naruto deu as costas para Sasuke, não agüentava ver os olhos do outro te machucando tanto.

- Depois da forma arrogante que lhe tratei, pensei sobre o que você queria me dizer com 'fazer amor'. – o loiro virou-se para dar atenção para confissão. - Desculpe-me por ter pensado com tal malicia, não fui educado.

- Eu... Eu. – não sabia o que responder, o moreno estava sério, aparentava ser verdade, mas aquilo o incomodava. – Mas... Sasuke, você está em um encontro... Eu não quero atrapalhar... – A visão do moreno com aquela garota foi um choque para o outro, o deixava triste.

- Não, isso é apenas um 'passeio de negócios'. – o moreno não sabia por que justificou o fato de estar acompanhado.

- O que ela é? – se interessava cada vez mais.

- Meu próximo modelo.

- Hn. – tentava imagina o motivo pelo qual se chateou ao ouvir aquilo. Talvez... Porque ele queria que o Uchiha tirasse fotos apenas dele. – Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar o seu 'negócio'. – disse desanimado.

O loiro deu as costas novamente para outro, mas Sasuke não permitiria, ele o agarrou pelo braço fazendo o outro se virar para fita-lo.

- Naruto... Por favor, eu ainda preciso de você! – implorava o Uchiha que não controlava suas ações. – Eu ainda preciso das fotos... Por favor.

- Sasuke... – ao ouvir aquela 'confissão' fez Naruto se sentir um pouco melhor.

Seus olhos brilhavam sem saber o porquê, mas ele não ia deixar o outro ir ao cinema com aquela oferecida. Ele tinha que impedir que o moreno assistisse a aquele filme com aquela garota. – Eu tirarei as fotos, mas... Só se for hoje.

O Uchiha estava aliviado e sorriu discretamente.

- Tudo bem. – os dois se olhavam. Até que aquele momento foi interrompido por gritos de uma mulher se aproximando.

- Hey, senhor Uchiha. Não pensou em me abandonar lá, não? – perguntou a mulher em um tom provocante.

- Mais é claro que não, Sakura. - o moreno aproximou-se de Naruto, fugindo do contato físico com a outra. – Eu estou de saída, tenho assuntos mais importantes para tratar. Então... – o moreno pegou sua carteira no bolso e tirou uma nota de cinqüenta e a deu a mulher. – Vai assistir ao filme deve ser muito divertido... – Sasuke pegou na mão de Naruto e o puxou para fora do shopping. Não ligava em abandonar a outra lá, havia dado a ela uma quantia suficiente para assistir ao filme e ir embora.

- Sasuke... Espera, para onde vai me levar? – perguntou o loiro aflito.

- Vou levá-lo para o meu estúdio, eu preparei um pequeno cenário para as fotos. – o Uchiha estava desesperado, ele queria tirar logo aquelas fotos, seria uma preocupação a menos.

Assim que chegaram ao estacionamento, Sasuke abriu o carro para que os dois entrassem. Depois de longos vinte minutos no transito, o silencio se tornou sufocante para o loiro, que fitava discretamente o outro que fitava paciente o farol.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou o loiro incomodado.

- Você tem quantos?

- Tenho 18... Mas e você? – insistia. Sasuke olhou para Naruto nada surpreso.

- 25. – Naruto olhou um pouco assustado.

-... Não parece. – disse abobado.

- É. Eu sei. Aparento ser mais novo?

- Não. Aparenta ser bem velho. - disse em um tom divertido.

Sasuke o olhou com desaprovação.

- Brincadeira... Você é lindo. - disse simultaneamente.

Sasuke não reagiu mais respondeu:

- Você também...

--

Assim que chegaram ao estúdio, Sasuke se direcionou a um pequeno quartinho. Naruto resolveu ficar onde estava, mas aquilo não o impediu de admirar aquele lugar, era confortável. Naruto percebeu que tinha o cheiro do Uchiha instalado em todos os lugares, e deu um leve sorriso.

Depois alguns minutos o moreno voltou com uma camiseta branca, short e um all star preto, estava com uma câmera na mão. Estava simples e lindo, para Naruto aquela visão era uma grande surpresa, pois nunca havia visto o outro com uma roupa tão informal.

- Naruto me acompanhe. – disse o outro passando pelo lado do outro. Sasuke levou o outro até um grande closed, com estilos de roupas bem variados.

- Uau! – Naruto não se conteve em dizer.

Sasuke pegou três cabides com roupas iguais e tamanhos diferentes as entregou a Naruto.

- Vai para aquele trocador. – apontou para uma porta no fim do longo corredor. - Vista um desses. Um desses obviamente é do seu tamanho.

- Não precisarei de sapatos?

- Não. Estarei te esperando.

Sasuke e Naruto andaram em direções opostas. Sasuke sentou-se em um banquinho-de-bar, que estava de frente ao cenário. Um sofá amarelo suave era o destaque. O moreno preparava sua câmera para as fotos.

Enquanto isso Naruto estava em uma crise emocional, quando olhou para as roupas iguais em sua mão ficou pasmo, era apenas uma camiseta-social longa.

Aquelas roupas mal cobririam seu corpo, foi no que pensou.

Resolveu experimentar a maior, ficou feio. Tirou. Experimentou a Média, não gostou. Tirou. Experimentou a menor, gostou... Mas... Naruto se envergonhou ao olhar para o espelho, aquela camiseta branca mal cobria suas pernas finas e delicadas. Olhou-se novamente para o espelho, e disse:

- Pense positivo... São apenas fotos, e tudo isso vai acabar rápido. - fazia uma cara corajosa, mas ela logo se desmanchou ao olhar novamente para suas lindas pernas a mostra. – Ain. Eu desisto. Não vou sair assim na frente do Sasuke.

- NARUTO... ESTÁ DEMORANDO! – gritou Sasuke de longe.

Uzumaki respirou fundo e abriu a porta lentamente, ele estava tímido... Vermelho... Incapaz de sair de lá. Sentiu-se como se ele estivesse preparando um surpresinha sexual para o Sasuke.

- Vamos... Saia logo. – incentivava o outro.

Naruto saiu e quando a fechou porta, viu os olhos do outro se direcionar para ele.

Sasuke se surpreendeu, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos do outro. As pernas estando amostra e as suas curvas levemente femininas sendo mostradas pela justa camiseta que lhe caia como um vestido.

Após notar a observação intensa do moreno, Naruto se corou ainda mais, e tímido fitou o chão, procurando fugir do olhar cobiçador do outro. Naruto nunca se sentiu tão desejado, o outro o olhava com um prazer intenso. Pode sentir de longe a ereção do maior, mas aquela distancia era essencial para que ele se sentisse 'seguro' aos encantos do outro.

- Naruto... – Sasuke não percebeu o tom que usou para dizer o nome do outro, era um tom provocante. Se tornou uma droga para Naruto, pois o deixou em estado de êxtase. Aquela sensação de estar sob avareza por quem estava apaixonado era incomparável.

- Sim? – o loiro queria provocar mais ainda o moreno, queria fazê-lo correr atrás de si.

Sasuke desviou o olhar do Uzumaki, queria recuperar-se, não poderia agir de uma forma tão improfissional. Suspirou e fitou diretamente no olho do outro, tentando se segurar para não correr e arrancar a unica roupa que escondia aquele afatio corpo.

- Não precisava tirar a calça.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo Natal e um próspero ano novo. **

**=^.^=**

**PS: Por falar em Natal, eu passei o meu sozinha em casa escrevendo esse capitulo. Pow... Eu me diverti muito. Só fiquei um pouco irritada porque os fogos de artificio atrapalhavam a minha concentração._ ( DEIXEM ELA TRABALHAR!! )_**

**Beijo para todas as leitora yaoistas que em plenas férias estão lendo a minha fic'zinha. **

* * *

**Respondendo review's:**

**Ami-Nekozama:**

Obrigado por ADD a História e a mim para favoritos. *-* Estou obviamente grata.

Eu coloquei um pouco de pureza na perversidade de Naruto. Eu acho que ficou muito bom! #.#

Pode ter certeza que eu vou continuar... Beijos!

**Kumagae-Sama:**

É o prólogo ficou muito bom mesmo! Mas eu acho que esse capitulo da para alimentar mais os desejos Yaoistas. *-*

*Eu tô muito perva* (Sorry).

Concerteza a história vai render bons frutos... * Mistério no ar. *

**- ripa s3:**

USHUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUAHSUHAUSH, Pode ser, não é? Não é impossivel (Dificil).

Quem sabe você não encontre um gato como o Sasuke por um site de relacionamento? Procurando uma garota com a suas caracteristicas!! Seria muito FODA! \O/\O\O/, Mas e se ele tiver um interesse super insano e nada puro? * Pensativa*

**RockFighterGirl:**

Curto? Grosso?

Isso me lembra... * Deixa queto*

AHSUAHSUHUSHUAHS

Continue acompanhando, beijos...

**danyela49:**

UHSUAHUSHUSHUHSUHAUSHAUS, Menina... Você tá curiosa de mais. Você quer noticias da Fic: Beijinho no escuro com o titio?!

Eu te dou... * Só porque você me lembrou dela... *

Bem. " Sasuke vai contar algo para o Naruto, no qual deixar Naruto muito triste."

Pronto, eu contei algo que vai acontecer no final do segundo capitulo * Acho * ! _É uma noticia Inédita_!! Especialmente para você, Hein!

Beijão, até mais. ^^

**AnaBella Black's:**

Calma, a curiosidade matou o gato menina! *-*

Já atualizei! E ai curtiu?

Beijos! ;)

**koorime Hyuuga:**

É... Nessa Fic Naruto é corajoso sobre seu sentimentos...

Postei. Até :D

**Kuchiki Rin:**

SUHAUSHAUSHUASHUAHSUHASU, Tem razão ele tá 'todo- todo'. XD

Ain, Eu amo esse loirinho. *-*

Beijos.!

**Nessah:**

COMO EU PUDE PARAR?

.... Que pergunta mais desnecessaria, a resposta é obvia...'Não sei'.... *Vergonha* XD

É que... Eu nem tava muito inspirada na hora de escrever o Prólogo, mas assim que chequei na fala do Naruto.

( Fala: - Quero que faça amor comigo. )

Eu suspirei para mim mesma e disse: " Chega... Vou ser masoquista e não vou me importar com a vontade alheia de ler a continuação! "

SHAUSHUHSUHAUSHUAHSUAHS, Brincadeira. Eu só estava sem-vontade de continua. ;)

Beijão.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

**Eu coloquei o Lee na Fic...**

**Vocês acham necessario eu fazer um GaaLee? Sim ou Não?**

_(A__ resposta de vossa exelência é muito importante para a continuação...)_

_**Beijão pessoinhas!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. O Fotógrafo e o Modelo 'Parte 2'

**Anteriormente em "Diga: X".**

Sasuke desviou o olhar do Uzumaki, queria recuperar-se, não poderia agir de uma forma tão improfissional. Suspirou e fitou diretamente no olho do outro, tentando se segurar para não correr e arrancar a única roupa que escondia aquele afatio corpo.

- Não precisava tirar a calça.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ****Segundo Capítulo****. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

**O Fotógrafo e o Modelo - Parte 2.**

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

De repende Naruto sentiu sua cara ir ao chão numa queda incrível.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou colocá-la. – disse envergonhado. Naruto abriu a porta atrás de si meio bambo, queria esconder sua expressão do outro. Aquela frase foi o bastante para humilhá-lo.

- Não... – disse Sasuke rapidamente. – Bem, podemos tirar a foto assim mesmo... Não será um problema. Sabe... É que as fotos que eu preciso são de cintura pra cima.

Uzumaki se encolheu em si mesmo. Ele teria o privilégio de ficar ali, _com_ Sasuke e _sem_ calça. E isso o agradava, pois ele continuaria a ter aquele olhar cativante sobre si... E isso o aquecia completamente, deixando-o disposto para fazer algumas loucurinhas...

- H-hai... – Naruto caminhou até o sofá amarelo bem claro e sentou-se de frente a Sasuke.

O moreno havia processado cada movimento do corpo do menor, até a chegada ao sofá, o ficou olhando abobado para as curvas do outro.

- Acho melhor agora você me mostrar o seu lado modelo. – comentou Sasuke se recuperando. De seus delírios.

- Mas eu nunca fui modelo... Essa é a minha primeira vez. – respondeu um pouco mais descrente.

Sasuke permitiu-se sorrir um pouco com a idéia que teve.

- Então, eu vou pedir descaradamente para você me seduzir. Pois eu preciso de umas expressões bem ousadas, ou até mesmo... Safadas. – o moreno piscou o olho direito, fazendo certo charme, fazendo Naruto se derreter por dentro.

- Ok. – Naruto sorriu um pouco tímido. Ele poderia seduzir o outro sem se achar oferecido. Era mais confortante...

- Podemos começar? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Naruto ficou de joelhos no sofá e ficou de costa para o moreno, pôs as mãos sobre a parte mais alta do sofá e suspirou. Ele suspirou lentamente procurando a coragem. _E ela veio... _Em um ato lentamente delicado, virou apenas seu rosto para Sasuke. Seu olhar era fascinante, elegantemente encantador. Fez o mais velho estremecer, se agitando na cadeira. E então, começou a tirar-lhe varias fotos. Com o loiro em varias posições. Com seu olhar mais profundo... Procurando sempre o mesmo foco: Sasuke.

Era tentador aquela situação, via a retina da câmera se abrir e fechar em sinal de vários flashes. Via o moreno procurar pelos melhores ângulos de seu corpo, de sua expressão, de seu jeito humildemente cortês. Isso fez com que o moreno – impulsivamente— se aproximasse cada vez mais do outro, cada vez mais perto. Quando Naruto sentiu a aproximação do mais velho, ele deitou-se vagarosamente sobre o sofá sem perder o olhar com o da câmera.

- Se aproxime mais... – disse Naruto bem baixinho, provocando os olhos de Sasuke que se deliciava silenciosamente com a pele bronzeada do outro. A conseqüência: O Uchiha sentia sua roupa apertar em todos os lugares. Sentia algo tomando vida, mas ele não iria recusar o pedido, e nem queria. Aproximou-se e apoiou um joelho no sofá. Começou a tirar fotos de cima do loiro. Que sorria discretamente, um sorriso calmo e seguro, mas ao mesmo tempo constrangido e puro.

Naruto nunca se sentiu o centro das atenções, mas naquele momento era só ele. E era um momento especial, pois ele tinha atenção de quem ele queria, e isso lhe dava toda segurança precisa. O loiro desbotou o primeiro botão da camisa de seda.

- O que esta fazendo? – O Uchiha parou brevemente de tirar as fotos para perguntar, mas logo retornou.

- Estou te seduzindo. – Naruto sentia-se inflamável. Se Sasuke quebrasse aquela distancia. Ele iria pegar fogo. Porem, por trás da câmera era impossível ver a expressão de Sasuke, mas Naruto conseguiu ver um sorriso grandiosamente safado.

- Acha que está conseguindo? – perguntou com falso desinteresse. Enquanto se aproximava mais. Naruto já havia desabotoado toda a camisa e Sasuke á afastou um pouco, apenas para ver o umbigo do outro e seu pequeno mamilo, ou seja, uma visão privilegiada do corpo do outro. O loiro se arrepiou ao sentir à mão do moreno passar levemente por sua cintura.

- E-eu... Não sei... Estou conseguindo? – perguntou baixinho em um tom de gemido, que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

- Está conseguindo muito mais do que devia. – respondeu Sasuke tirando a câmera do rosto e permitindo explorar com os olhos a fina cintura do menor.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, pois se acanhou um pouco após – finalmente – ver a expressão do outro, que fitava seus olhos procurando permissão para um toque mais profundo; E em um ato surpreendente, o loiro fica de joelhos no sofá, permitindo-se ficar na mesma altura que Sasuke e num momento indefinido, ambos os olhares se cruzaram, e assim os dois permaneciam, a menos de 15cm que separava lábios. Com aquele olhar negro invasor, que o Sasuke tinha, deixou o menor envergonhado, mas Naruto não iria voltar atrás agora. Dê uma forma delicada e sexy, Naruto focaliza seus olhos em seu ombro esquerdo, e retira levemente a camiseta seda... Permitindo o tecido escorregar vagarosamente por seu braço.

Sasuke assistiu tudo atentamente e finalmente tocou Naruto na sua cintura e direcionou seus lábios ao ombro. Com um toque delicado dos lábios na pele bronzeada, deu um belo e quente selinho e voltou a olhar para Naruto. Que tinha em seu rosto um leve rubor, e um brilho especial celeste em seus olhos.

"_Chega!"_ Sasuke cansou-se de sentir-se provocado. Já estava na hora de dar tudo aquilo que Naruto desejava. O Uchiha pegou na base de cima da camiseta, e retirou e a jogou no chão.

- Que tal tirar seu boxer agora? – Sasuke se inclinava lentamente sobre Naruto que inconscientemente se inclinava para o braço do sofá, deitando-se sobre ele.

Naruto não estava preparado para tirar sua cueca agora, mas se Sasuke o fizesse...

O Uchiha tocou seu joelho e passou sua mão fria pela perna, até a esperada chegada em seu abdômen. Naruto estufou o peito permitindo a mão do outro deslizasse por sua pele bronzeada. Sasuke apertou a cintura do outro e aproximou de sua ereção da ereção de Naruto.

O loiro soltou um baixo gemido abafado ao sentir sua ereção ser friccionada a do moreno.

- Sas---ke... – ele não pode evitar dar evidencias de estar gostando da aproximidade. – ah... Ahhh.

Sasuke se arrepiou ao ouvir gemidos serem sussurrado naquele tom. Olhou para o rosto de loiro, ele estava corado, tímido, acanhado..._ Quente. _Porém, algo estava diferente, ele ouvia de longe o coração do outro bater. Batia tão forte e exasperado. Mas aí surgiu a duvida... Ele não sabia se aquele batimento pertencia a ele, ou ao loiro. Ou até mesmo, dos dois...

_Ding-dong. _

Ambos ouviram a campainha tocar. Alguém queria ser atendido brevemente. Mas nenhum queria deixar de observar o outro.

_Ding-dong. __Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. __Ding-dong._

Seja quem for, estava apresado, e um Uchiha não gosta de se irritar. E um Uchiha irritado é...

- Droga. – Sasuke praticamente cuspiu a palavra antes de se levantar em um pulo.

Naruto ao sentir a ausência do corpo do moreno procurou pela camiseta e saiu correndo de volta para o closet para vestir a suas roupas.

--

Sasuke caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Olhou carrancudo para a sua assistente intelectual, mas desnecessariamente extravagante. Ela usava uma saia jeans justa e um tomara-que-caia roxo. Seu salto era enorme, mas mesmo assim não a fez parecer maior do que o moreno.

- O que faz aqui, karin? – perguntou ele cansado.

- Desculpe Senhor Uchiha, ouve um imprevisto. – respondeu em um tom irônico, querendo transparecer falsamente respeitosa. - Parece que as ' Chicas Del México ' deveram tirar suas fotos para o Book da empresa ainda hoje. Elas marcaram um show de ultima hora para amanhã, os ingressos já foram até esgotados.

- Poupe-me desses comentários fúteis daquelas garotas, você sabe que eu odeio fotografa-las.

Sasuke abriu a porta para que a outra adentrasse no estúdio.

- Bom. – seu salto fazia eco no chão de madeira maciça. – Posso saber o porquê desse volume enorme em sua calça? – perguntou ela indiscreta.

Karin arrumou os óculos e voltou o olhar para os olhos do outro que a olhava maliciosa.

- Não me faça responder uma pergunta tão intrusa quanto essa. – Sasuke se pos a caminhar para o cenário.

- Eu sei que você não costuma ter ereções 'do nada', então... Posso concluir que tem alguém aqui. Certo? – perguntou ela. Ao não ouvir uma resposta decide ir atrás de Sasuke. – Cadê ela? Ela é morena? Loira? Peituda? Ah... Não me diga que ela esta com vergonha e fugiu de mim.

- É. Fugiu. – Pegou sua câmera sobre o sofá e voltou a olhar para a outra. – Assim como eu. Ela certamente não gostaria de ser atacada por uma lésbica-louca como você.

- Hm... – fez bico. – Está protegendo ela de mim, não é? Esta finalmente se interessando de verdade por uma mulher. Que surpresa. – bateu leves palmas. - Agora eu realmente quero conhecê-la. Que tipo de mulher terá conquistado o coração de um Uchiha?

Sasuke sorriu com a pergunta. E se lembrou de que nenhuma _mulher_ conquistou seu coraçãozinho.

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE! - ouviu-se um grito de longe. Sasuke sabia muito bem da onde vinha. Era dentro do closet. Dentro do trocador.

Karin olhou assustada para o moreno que não exibia nenhuma expressão. O moreno partiu em direção do grito com passos fortes e ansiosos. Abriu a porta bruscamente, até que encontrou Naruto em estado de pânico, com lacrimas nos olhos.

- O que foi Naruto? – perguntou procurando algum problema em torno do loiro.

- Não sei onde coloquei minhas roupas. – disse ele procurando por todos os lados.

- Dobe... – sussurrou o outro suspirando profundamente, tentando aliviar o estresse.

- TEME! – gritou, mas logo fraquejou. - Ajuda-me...

- O que esta havendo? – perguntou Karin finalmente chegando. Afinal, correr de salto ao ouvir um grito não seria elegante, mesmo que seja desesperador.

Karin chegou mais perto e teve a visão do céu. Naruto estava com apenas a camisa de seda e com lagrimas nos olhos. Estava com suas pernas perfeitamente alinhadas de fora, enquanto lagrimas de nervosismo e desespero, saiam de seus olhos azuis.

- Nossa. – disse ela chegando mais perto. – Já lhe disseram que você é muito linda? – ela se aproximou mais de Naruto, passou suas unhas pintadas de vermelho berrante pelos finos cabelos loiros sedosos. Seus lábios carnudos pintados com o mesmo tom das unhas se aproximaram do ouvido do outro, e sussurrou provocante: – Que tal se nós bebermos uma cerveja lá em baixo? Ou se você preferir, pode ser um conhaque ou um vinho tinto.

- Eu... Não bebo. – respondeu Naruto, ao sentir-se atacado.

- Sabe. – piscou ela, e logo mordeu os lábios inferiores brevemente, de forma sexy. – Não tem curiosidade de experimentar algo... Novo?

- Chega! – Sasuke se intrometeu entre eles. Chamando a atenção novamente para si. – Em meu estúdio não se flerta, Karin!

- Oh. Sim. - disse ela se afastando. – Não se faz isso por aqui. Só você faz, chefinho. – virou-se para o loiro com o olhar matador de corações lésbicos. Mesmo através de óculos, seus olhos brilhavam. – Qual é seu nome?

- Uzumaki Naruto. – respondeu o loiro tirando a expressão de susto do rosto e presenteando a desconhecida com um sorriso simpático.

A mulher deu um passo para trás e olhou o outro como se fosse um objeto estranho.

- Você é homem? – perguntou ela ofendida, quase com nojo.

- Hm... Sim. – Naruto chegou a se perguntar o porquê daquela pergunta. Ele era homem. Era obvio. Bom... Talvez porque ás condições em que ele se encontrava não era das melhores. Estar semi-nú enfrente uma desconhecida, mostrando suas curvas um tantinho de nada _femininas_, não era algo confortante. Naruto se assustou ao se dar conta de tudo isso. E saiu correndo atrás de Sasuke, se escondeu atrás do maior, como se ele fosse seu escudo.

- Naruto. Não precisa se esconder. – Sasuke se virou para fitar o outro encolhido atrás de si. – Bom, não mais. Como você _deveria _ter percebido ela não gosta de homem.

- Agora que eu não saio daqui mesmo. – o outro se encolheu ainda mais atrás de Sasuke, pondo suas mãos nos ombros do maior. – Eu sei que meu corpo tem alguns traços meio... Delicados, mas eu não quero correr o risco.

- Naruto. – suspirou o moreno. – Ela tem nojo de homem, de todos eles. Até mesmo de alguém como você.

- 'Tá. Sendo assim. – Naruto saiu de trás do moreno e sentou-se no banquinho próximo. – Mas Sasuke, eu perdi minhas roupas nesse lugar.

- Pode usar as minh---

- Sasuke. Posso conversar com você um instante? – perguntou a mulher. Finalmente se infiltrando na conversa.

- Fale. – diz ele.

Karin umedeceu os lábios com a idéia insana que teve e se aproximou do ouvido do moreno.

- Quer que eu cuide das roupas dele? Prometo não fazer nenhuma besteira que corrompa ele. Ok?

Sasuke conhecia os perigos de deixar Karin a sós com uma pessoa, ela sem duvida era uma caçadora destemida e cara-de-pau. Mesmo sendo sua assistente, já a viu beijando muitas mulheres invejáveis por ai. Mas Naruto é homem, seria muito difícil de algo entre eles acontecerem. Alias, nunca viu Karin falhar com a sua fidelidade. O que custa confiar?

- Antes de tudo... – se virou para fita-la, excluindo Naruto da conversa. – Eu conheço essa expressão em seu rosto, você vai aprontar algo, eu só quero saber o que é. Então diga.

- Bom, eu quero aproveitar o fato do seu closet ter apenas roupas femininas e vesti-lo com elas. E logo após eu vou desfilar com ele pela empresa para saber o que as pessoas acham do _seu_ novo namorado. E é claro, pretendo enche-los de conselhos sexuais de como fazer você gozar da forma mais excitante possível. Iremos fofocar sobre tudo, sobre antigos amores, família, amigos... Sei lá... – bufou ela. – Sobre você... Vou perguntar o que ele acha do meu elegantíssimo chefinho. Saber quais são suas intenções. Afinal, você não precisa de alguém que lhe faça sofrer mais do que eu. – respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente. - Resumindo: Você poderá trabalhar em paz, enquanto eu fico me divertindo em ver um homem vestido de mulher e sabendo coisas que você esta morrendo de curiosidade para saber mais nunca vai perguntar.

Sasuke de certa forma admirou tudo o que aquela mulher disse, mas é obvio que ele não deixou isso transparecer.

- Por que tem que vesti-lo de mulher? – perguntou temeroso.

- Quer que eu apresente Naruto como homem para os funcionários da empresa? Quer que eu diga que ele é seu _namorado_? – disse a ultima palavra em um falso tom melancólico.

- Pelo menos seria verdade. – cruzou os braços em tom de repulsa. – Você sabe que não ligo para o que os outros pensam de mim.

- Eu sei. – sorriu maldosa. – Mas você se importa com o que seu irmão pensa. E... Bom, acredito que o Uchiha mais velho seja contra homossexuais.

Sasuke suspirou cansado. Já que Itachi era contra, não precisaria saber de nada.

- Karin. Acredito que Naruto more longe e não saiba voltar daqui para sua casa. Então, fique com ele até dar a hora da minha saída. – olhou para o relógio do pulso. – Como você disse, eu ainda tenho muitas fotos a tirar.

A mulher suspirou nervosa, e pisou forte no chão com seu salto.

- Eu quero vê-lo vestido de mulher. – disse ela nervosa.

- Não vai realizar suas fantasias visuais com ele. – Sasuke se aproximou de karin. Ele está sério, e não abriria exceção. – Me garanta que não ira tentar nada com ele, e que nem ira sair daqui com ele. Pode fazer isso? – Sasuke se aproximou mais de sua assistente, que o olhava sem expressão.

- Claro. Você é que manda. – suspirou ela andando até Naruto. – Vamos garoto, vou lhe dar umas roupas _masculinas_ e _justinhas_. – karin piscou vingativa para Sasuke que bufou. - Acho que o plano de beber álcool deu errado, Naruto. Teremos de beber um café, enquanto Uchiha-seu-merda-Sasuke trabalha. Certo para você?

Naruto processou tudo lentamente e respondeu um 'sim' acanhado.

--

Karin havia mandado Naruto vestir-se com algumas roupas do estúdio de um outro fotografo, roubou umas roupas que ela julgava ser da moda, uma camiseta laranja, uma calça jeans preta e um tênis azul. Naruto até que gostou da roupa e vestiu com orgulho.

Eles foram até a praça de alimentação da empresa que estava deserta.

- Quê tipo de café, criatura? – perguntou Karin enquanto paquerava a cafeteira.

- Oh, um caputino com creme e chocolate. – respondeu simpático.

Karin admirou o loiro por um breve momento enquanto ele exibia seu sorriso.

- Eu quero igual. – respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos do outro.

A mulher sensual virou o rosto e deu atenção a atendente.

- São 12 reais. – respondeu a outra deixando os dois copos diante de Karin.

- Pague Naruto. – mandou karin. Naruto coçou a cabeça em sinal de vergonha. – Vamos, Pague! – mandou ela novamente.

- É que... Minha carteira estava na minha roupa. – respondeu ele fazendo sua cara de dó.

Karin bufou e olhou para a atendente a sua frente, com seu olhar sedutor. Apoiou-se na perna direita erguendo levemente o salto para fitar a outra mulher, passou as mãos pelas mechas de cabelo crespo que caiam no rosto da menina que usava óculos com fundos de garrafa. Seus peitos saltavam para foram, fazendo a garota segurar a respiração. (**N/A**: Tem Yuri, mas eu realmente não gosto de escrever isso. – Talvez um pouco :D).

- Será que eu poderia... Ter uma conversa tranqüila com esse garoto aqui, sem ao menos pagar o nosso pedido? – perguntou Karin com um tom suave e perigoso. Mordendo levemente os lábios pintados de vermelho.

- Mas... Mas-

- Vejo que é teimosa, e valoriza o trabalho. Que bom. – sorriu cativante. – Gosto disso em uma garota, mas eu ínsito em repetir a pergunta: Posso... – Karin pegou na queixo da outra e lambeu sua bochecha ativamente, sem desgrudar seus olhos da menina. – Beber, sem pagar?

A atendente gesticulava, tentando fazer com que alguma palavra saísse de seus lábios.

- Cl-claro que sim. – respondeu ela corada.

- Boa garota. - Karin sorriu malvada e beijou a região lambida. Pegou o seu copo e se direcionou a mesa. Esperava atenciosamente que Naruto saísse de seu estado de transe e fizesse o mesmo que ela. E ele fez depois de pensar por longos 2 minutos sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Ele sentou-se assustado em frente a outra.

- Não se assuste tanto. – comentou. – Sei que às vezes eu ajo feito uma puta, mas não sou uma. – karin cruzou as pernas e bebeu um gole de seu café. – Bom. Não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu Naruto. – E... Você soube aproveita a sua beleza. Apesar de não ser muito honesto, foi muito inteligente.

- Claro. – sorriu incomoda. – Eu não posso fazer nada se algumas pessoas não são seguras do que são ou do que gostam, eu apenas ressalto o problema intimo de cada um. É eu sei, que não fui honesta, eu só sou... – bebeu mais um gole. – Confiante demais.

Naruto até que gostou da desconhecida e sorriu.

- Por que não me fala sobre você, Naruto? – depositou a xícara sobre a mesa de vidro. – Teremos muito tempo para varias conversas.

- tá, mas... Falar sobre _tudo_? – estava um pouco aflito sobre falar de si.

- Sim. Tudo.

Naruto bebeu um gole de seu caputino.

- Eu não tenho pais, eles morreram e eu nem sei como. Vivia com uma tia minha em outra cidade, me mudei para cá para trabalhar, ganhar dinheiro... Ter minha casa, mas ao invés disso consegui um emprego bom com salário ruim, e não tive dinheiro para uma casa, e sim para um apartamento alugado com dois cômodos. Eu tenho poucos amigos, mas eles são bons e fieis. – Naruto colocou a colher dentro da xícara e ficou vendo o creme se desfazendo. – Sou uma pessoa comum. – sorriu ele. – Humilde e comum, mas pelo menos sou feliz.

- Hm. Entendo. – Karin desviou a olhar pensativa. Como uma pessoa comum poderia chamar atenção de Uchiha Sasuke? O grande fotógrafo que tem sua agenda lotada de pessoas que gostariam de se lançar à fama? Era estranho, tinha de ter algo naquele garoto que não tinha em mais ninguém. Algo especial, algo que o próprio Sasuke invejava nele. – Qual é a sua maior qualidade?

Falar de si nunca é fácil, principalmente escolher uma qualidade entre tantas.

- Bom, acho que sou uma pessoa... Hã... Divertida?!

Karin estava começando a se sentir impaciente.

- Por que você acha que Sasuke estaria interessado em você? – perguntou finalmente.

- Ele lhe disse algo? – perguntou Naruto se curvando para ouvir.

- Não, mas eu acho que ele esteja. Eu só quero saber o _porquê_. - Naruto se assustou um pouco e sorriu. – Espere, você gostou de saber disso? Você também está interessado nele?

Naruto corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim. – o loiro bebeu um gole do café, para afastar a ansiedade.

Karin abaixou a cabeça pensativa e bebeu o ultimo gole de seu café.

- Vou fazer a mesma pergunta para você e vou ser paciente. – colocou a xícara sobre a mesa. – 'Por que não me fala sobre você, Naruto?'

--

Sasuke estava em seu estúdio, era tarde, onze e meia da noite. Havia tirado e separado o filme da maquina que utilizou para tirar as fotos do loiro e o filme que utilizou para tirar fotos da banda pop japonesa ' Chicas Del México ' colocou sobre sua mesa de vidro que estava repleta de fotos, câmeras e alguns acessórios. Há cinco minutos atrás, aquelas garotas ainda estavam ali, utilizando as roupas mais extravagantes possíveis, mostrando no _mínimo_ o útero. Apesar de Sasuke descobrir também gostar de homem, ele não gostava de tirar foto de pessoas nuas, não era confortável, ver aquelas mulheres olhando para ele, o provocando. Talvez por que elas não faziam o 'tipo' dele. Um tipo inocente e sensual, algo que ele só encontrou em uma pessoa.

O moreno se viu pensando em certa semelhança de Hinata com Naruto. Porém, ambos eram tímidos e ao mesmo tempo sedutores. Só que, Hinata, não tinha nenhuma convicção, tinha um olhar perversamente safado, apesar de parecer inocente, não parecia ter intenções superiores ao sexo. E isso era uma coisa que Sasuke não admirava naquela banda.

Temari e Tenten eram diferentes de Hinata, mas tinham as mesmas intenções. Temari era mais masculina em seu modo de seduzir, ela lhe lembrava Karin. Tenten era extrovertida e dizia o que pensava, mesmo que absolutamente todas as palavras que saíssem de sua boca não passasse de insanidades.

Sasuke odiava tudo aquilo. Mas admitia que era, e que é, um homem incomum e bem-apessoado. – cabelos negros e sedosos, alto, com movimentos pausados, um ar frio e, por isso mesmo, ainda mais cativante. Ele sabia que esse tipo de homem provoca uma irritação superficial em algumas pessoas, mas isso apenas prejudica a si próprio. É nociva.

Ele tinha razão ao se gabar, pois ao estalar dos dedos, ele poderia se satisfazer com qualquer tipo de mulher que escolhesse. Mas o Uchiha havia desenvolvido um habito de não ser atencioso com elas, temendo um dia se quer, ama-las.

Se ele, O Uchiha Sasuke, o grande fotógrafo, conhecido por todos da mídia e revistas de moda influentes, por acaso fosse um apreciador de mulheres vistosas, teria facilmente encontrado uma. Mas descobriu recentemente o motivo de se fechar tanto para elas.

E isso, o motivo, sempre o convenceu que um homem de verdade não vive _apenas_ de sexo.

Ah, como ele filosofou em seu estúdio. Caiu em delírios sobre os futuros caminhos que ele seguiria, sorria orgulhoso enquanto bebia uma taça de Martine. Até que foi interrompido por seu celular que vibrou em seu bolso da frente, o trouxe de volta á realidade.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – disse ele.

_- Sou eu. Karin. – disse uma voz conhecida._

- Problemas? Como está Naruto? – perguntou colocando a taça na mesa.

_- Aqui comigo. Morrendo de sono. Culpa sua! Você havia dito que levaria ele para casa, ele está lhe esperando até agora. _

- Eu sei... – fez uma longa pausa. – Mas eu tive muito que trabalhar, aquelas garotas disseram que vão querer fazer uma segunda sessão.

_- Lembrarei disso. – suspirou pesadamente. – Sasuke, meia-noite é à hora da minha saída. O que quer que eu faça sobre Naruto?_

- Leve-o para o meu apartamento. Deixe-o lá, e diga que se ele mexer em minhas coisas ele morre. – sorriu. – Pode fazer isso por mim?

_- Bom. Posso levá-lo sim, posso até avisá-lo, mas matá-lo não. _

- Boa noite.

_- Boa noite._

O moreno desligou o celular, e foi revelar as fotos tiradas por ele mesmo.

--

- Onde é que ele mora? É aqui perto? – perguntou Naruto abraçando a si.

Estava frio do lado de fora do prédio, às ruas estavam desertas, os semáforos estavam na luz laranja. Só havia duas pessoas passando pela rua, e uma delas estava morrendo de frio, e com sono.

- Não demorara nada. – Karin havia pegado seu sobretudo bege e aveludado, afim de, escapar do frio, afundando ambas as mãos no bolso. – É só irmos até o fim da esquina.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, ele estava curioso para saber de um detalhezinho...

- Como sabe que ele mora aqui? – perguntou baixo.

Karin suspirou, forçando a memória.

- Nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos 15 anos, sempre fomos 'amigos'. E por uma falha incrível do destino, vim trabalhar para ele. Sei onde ele mora porque ele não faz esforço nenhum de segurar suas próprias papeladas e suas câmeras. Como você pode perceber: Ele não é um cavalheiro. Fim. – sorriu ela em desgosto. – É uma boa história, não?

- Então... – Naruto desviou o olhar para a rua. – É tão ruim trabalhar para ele assim?

A mulher abafou uma risada.

- Bem, digamos que existem dois tipos de chefe os bons e os ruins. E existem aqueles iguais a Sasuke: Que te aceita com todos os defeitos.

- Então existem três tipos. – Naruto deu uma risada gostosa e Karin bufou.

- É sim, mas não pense que é fácil conviver com ele. – ambos ficaram sérios. – Ele pode ser o que quiser, ele tem a frieza necessária para fingir ou não ser bondoso. Á não ser... – fez uma pausa dramática.

- Á não ser o quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Á não ser que você seja realmente especial para ele. – terminou ela.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, enquanto continuava a caminhar lado a lado da outra.

- Como você fez para... Ser especial para ele?

- Não sei. Nem sei se sou especial. – Karin parou fazendo Naruto parar logo em seguida. – É aqui. – ela olhou para cima.

Um prédio grande, enorme, tomava conta de uma esquina inteira. Parecia àqueles hotéis onde os funcionários atendiam seus viventes antes mesmo de entrar. Através da porta automática de vidro, Naruto pode ter uma visão interna do edifico. O lugar era pintado de vermelho com detalhes pintados em ouro.

Era um lugar exótico e formal.

- Nossa. – disse com a boca aberta.

- Quer ficar do lado de fora? – perguntou ela provocante, enquanto acendia um cigarro. – Entre logo está frio.

- Mas... Eles iram me deixar entrar? – perguntou se encolhendo ainda mais. – Eu não passo de um pobre.

- Isso você só vai saber se entrar lá. – despejou a fumaça ao ar.

- Tudo bem. – Naruto se virou um pouco confiante. – Boa noite?

- Boa noite.

Naruto se virou deu um passo em direção á entrada, quando foi interrompido por Karin.

- Naruto. – chamou ela, tragou um pouco de seu cigarro. – Sobre esse 'lance' de ser especial para Sasuke... Não mude nada em você para agradar-lo, ele certamente admira muito algo em você que até mesmo eu não sei explicar. Isso é o que lhe faz especial. Ah... E não fique mexendo nas coisas dele, á não ser que você não bagunce.

A mulher piscou marotamente e se foi, com seu salto alto deixando um Naruto a olhá-la cativante. Ela era incrivelmente... Legal. Ela sumiu no nevoeiro da escuridão, e Naruto voltou-se a olhar para frente, para o edifício, para a entrada.

- Vamos lá. – Naruto deu um passo largo para lhe transmitir coragem.

Ele adentrou no local, era realmente tudo aquilo que se podia ver do lado de fora. Tudo era ricamente decorado.

- Sim? – disse um homem com uniforme negro. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom, eu... Hã... – coçou a cabeça impaciente. – Eu gostaria de ir ao apartamento do Uchiha Sasuke. – disse Naruto fazendo uma careta estranha.

- Oh sim. – disse o homem abrindo bem os olhos. – Ele deixou um recado dizendo que: "Um loiro com cara de idiota chamado: Uzumaki Naruto apareceria por aqui." – disse o homem humorado.

Naruto cruzou os braços e ficou sério.

- Ele disse... Idiota? – perguntou em um tom perigoso.

O homem temeu por alguns instantes as diversas caretas que Naruto produzia, mas logo lhe entregou um cartão.

- Bem... – começou ele. – O senhor Uchiha mandou eu lhe dar o visto para a entrada. – sorriu ele. – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Naruto partiu em direção ao que ele julgava ser o elevador, até que voltou a olhara para o recepcionista que olhava para ele. – Pode deixar um recado ao Sasuke para mim?

- Oh, sim.

- Fale para ele que: "O loiro lindão esta lá em cima esperando pelo moreno retardado. E enquanto isso, ele vai tirar um soninho de beleza, enquanto dorme na cama do moreno retardado.". – sorriu inocente. – Pode dizer... Assim? - O homem se assustou um pouco e correu e anotou tudo em um bloco. – Obrigado.

Naruto se afastou, praticamente desfilando até o elevador.

Ele viu um espelho com um recado informativo escrito com letras prateadas.

"_Para ir ao andar desejado, passe o cartão no caixa central."_

Naruto passou o cartão que tinha o numero 20 estampado em cor de ouro e o elevador começou a se mover. Parando no que o visor sinalizava ser o vigésimo andar.

O elevador se abriu e o loiro avistou uma porta branca em frente; Deu dois passos até alcançá-la, e viu o caixa para o cartão logo em baixo novamente. Passou o cartão e a porta se abriu, mostrando o lugar ali dentro.

Naruto se assustou, era incrível, era tudo perfeito. Era tudo um imenso luxo, os moveis não eram extravagantes e sim charmosos, tinha muitos livros em qualquer lugar. Na sala, os móveis tinham cores de bege, ouro, branco, creme. O sofá parecia de longe, super confortável. Naruto sentiu uma imensa vontade de se jogar nele e dormir, mas sua curiosidade de conhecer o lar era superior ao sono. Foi ao banheiro, onde viu a banheira enorme. Foi à cozinha, onde tinha uma quantia absurda de eletrodomésticos.

Naruto rodeou o apartamento novamente procurando por outros lugares. E se deparou com duas portas de madeira lisa fechadas. Abriu a primeira e viu uma cama de casal ao centro, rodeado de moveis usuais. Abriu a segunda e se deparou com um quarto enorme. Tinha o cheiro de Sasuke. As paredes eram claras com detalhes em ouro assim como no resto da casa, tinha varias fotos e uma porção de livros espalhados envolta da cama.

- Que bagunça. – comentou Naruto inconsciente.

O loiro viu a varanda e foi até ela, abriu a porta de vidro e deixou o ar entrar – ele não sabia ligar o ar-condicionado – olhou novamente para o quarto. Só agora ele reparou num imenso detalhe.

- Por que tem um cano aqui?

Ele olhou o 'cano' que ia do chão ao teto, ele era prateado e ficava de frente a cama.

- Eu não entendo. Para quê serve isso? – perguntou a si mesmo. Inocente.

Naruto deixou de pensar, e voltou o olhar para o chão e decidiu retirar todos aqueles livros do chão. Colocou todos da estante e se jogou na cama.

- Pensei que ele era organizado. – esticou-se na cama, e respirou fundo, um cheiro bom invadiu suas narinas, era o cheiro de Sasuke, era seu perfume. O loiro abraçou fortemente o travesseiro contra seu corpo e dormiu.

--

- Boa noite, senhor Uchiha.

- Boa noite.

Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar ao térreo de seu apartamento, estava cansado e queria um banho urgentemente. Passou pelo recepcionista e foi direto ao elevador.

- Ah, senhor. – disse fazendo Sasuke se virar para fita-lo. - Tenho um recado. – o homem disse com certo humor que Sasuke achou bom desconfiar.

- Conte.

O homem levantou-se e pegou o bloco de notas:

- "O loiro lindão esta lá em cima esperando pelo moreno retardado. E enquanto isso, ele vai tirar um soninho de beleza, enquanto dorme na cama do moreno retardado.".

Sasuke entendeu tudo muito bem, mas não pode evitar dizer:

- O quê?

- Bom... "O loiro lindã-

- Não precisa repetir. – disse o moreno bufando, e indo a direção de seu apartamento. Sorriu ao se lembrar do recado. Sasuke não estava com humor para brincadeiras, mas de repente se sentiu tolerante por não se sentir humilhado.

Entrou em seu apartamento e foi direto para seu quarto, mas não acendeu a luz, sabia que Naruto estava dormindo em sua cama, e tinha razão, ele viu o outro encolhido lá, abraçava seu travesseiro com um sorriso nos lábios. Achou uma cena fofa, ficou ali inconsciente de estar mais de dez minutos observando o loiro dormir.

Foi tomar uma ducha, na banheira enorme, se deliciou com seu banho. Esfregou-se em todas as partes, lavou seu cabelo, escovou seus dentes. Fez tudo para que não tivesse que voltar.

Mas ele precisava se vestir ainda, ou seja, acender as luzes do quarto.

Sasuke acendeu as luzes e observou se o outro se incomodou com a iluminação. Foi até seu guarda-roupa enquanto penteava seu cabelo molhado e úmido para trás. Pegou uma cueca boxer e um short.

Naruto tentou ignorar as luzes, mas a luz branca do quarto incomodou seus olhos e afastou levemente seu sono. Tentou abrir os olhos, não conseguiu. Até que o barulho de um móvel de madeira de fechando lhe chamou a atenção. Decidiu não ignorar dessa vez, abriu os olhos lentamente.

Ele viu...

- _Meu Deus_. – disse baixinho. Nem mesmo ele ouviu o que havia dito.

Sasuke estava ao seu lado nu, e de costas, enquanto penteava o cabelo para trás.

Naruto se encolheu ainda mais na cama, e corou profundamente, enfiando a cara inteira no travesseiro fugindo da cena a sua frente, mas... Ele queria ver. Quem não queria? Abaixou um pouco o travesseiro permitindo seus olhos voarem sobre o corpo do moreno.

- _Deus_... – disse ele novamente baixo.

Era perfeito, era lindo. Sasuke tinha ombros largos e másculos. Suas pernas eram firmes e definidas, assim como sua bunda. _"Santo Deus, obrigado. Obrigado, por me dar um de seus anjos." _Pensou Naruto feliz e emocionado. Sasuke tinha um corpo atlético e não tinha pêlos pelo corpo. O loiro notou ao ver que o cabelo molhado do outro deixava gotas caírem e deslizarem sob a pele macia do Uchiha, Naruto se arrepiou ao se imaginar junto daquele corpo.

Naruto viu que o outro ia se virar para fita-lo e fingiu que estava dormindo, mas ele se esqueceu de algo importante... Fechar os olhos.

Sasuke se virou e viu Naruto com os olhos abertos olhando para ele, o mais novo apertava fortemente o travesseiro contra o corpo. Ele estava vermelho e não conseguia parar de fita-lo, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse cada vez mais.

- Naruto. – disse Sasuke erguendo uma sobrancelha em espanto.

- H-hai? – em um tom choroso.

Sasuke permitiu um sorriso malicioso surgir em seus lábios, seu olhar maroto era profundo.

- Seu safado.

Naruto descobriu seu rosto e soltou o travesseiro que caiu no chão em uma queda muda. Agora ele tinha a visão frontal do corpo de Sasuke. Do _belo_ corpo de Sasuke, uma sensação fervente surgiu e ele ficou de joelhos na cama para ver o corpo do outro. Seus olhos brilhavam de tanta emoção e fitava os do moreno que permanecia com o olhar pervertido, deixou seu olhar curioso e inofensivo cair.

Os peitos fortes. Os mamilos duros. O abdômen definido. As entradas para... Até que ele avistou. Uma coisa grande, grossa. Naruto estremeceu e quase caiu da cama, tampou os olhos por um segundo... Mas eles não queriam ser tampados, e deixou as mãos pousarem sobre seu colo. Abriu a boca quando olhou novamente para o membro de Sasuke.

- Quer olhar de perto, Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke cuidadoso. Naruto processou a pergunta devagar e balançou a cabeça positivamente em movimentos lentos. Sasuke estava surpreso com a reação do outro, não achava que ele fosse se excitar apenas em vê-lo; Era uma surpresa boa. Ele nunca conseguiu imaginar a expressão fofa e tímida dele nessas situações.

Sasuke se aproximou do outro, ele notou que o menor tinha dificuldades para tirar os olhos de seu pênis e sorriu orgulhoso.

- Quer tocar?

- H-hai? – Naruto achou não ter ouvido o que pensava ter ouvido. Até que o maior pegou em sua mão e a colocou sobre o peito. O loiro ouviu, através do toque, o coração do outro bater. Sasuke abaixou a mão do loiro para seu abdômen até escorregar sob suas entradas.

Naruto abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes. Sentindo um toque profundo se aproximar, até que Sasuke soltou sua mão.

- Deite-se, Naruto. – mandou o moreno. O loiro sentiu dificuldades de corresponder à ordem, mas a realizou.

Naruto estava encolhido não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Sasuke ficou sobre seu corpo, enquanto os quatro membros prendiam o menor embaixo de si. Mesmo com aquela distancia razoável, olhava para o moreno que o olhava encantado. Seus olhares finalmente entraram em sintonia.

O loiro sentiu a volúpia dentro de si se tornar torturante, _distante_ e _próximo_: Ele queria extinguir aquilo. Ele queria se sentir confortado e violado, ser dele, mas só por ele... Só ele. Ninguém mais. Isso não se explica para Naruto. Ele soube na primeira vez que o viu. No entanto, agora era diferente, ele estava ali, preparado para ceder-lhe tudo aquilo que outro almeja, e isso é bom. Seu coração palpitava, mas o seu não era o único.

Sasuke sentia uma necessidade inexplicável de tocar Naruto, de dar todo aquele amor que ele desejava, mas ele próprio não entendia seus sentimentos, nem seus atos, ele fazia o possível para agradar o loiro a sua maneira. Mas algo dentro de si... O impedia de dizer não a todos os prazeres românticos que _teria_ com ele. Sim, o Uchiha Sasuke: Um dos grandes fotógrafos da atualidade chegou a pensar no futuro com Uzumaki Naruto, um _homem_. Incluindo agora. A primeira vez.

Admirava os olhos que brilhavam para ele. Reluzente. Cheios de vida. A expressão tímida e delicadamente vulgar, tudo aquilo provocou em Sasuke um desejo novo: _Beija-lo._ Então... Sasuke o beijo. Um selinho que se desenvolveu, Naruto abriu a boca e o outro aprofundou, um beijo com corpos distantes, um beijo correspondido e aceito acanhadamente. Era molhado e romântico, algo nunca experimentado por Naruto... Muito menos por Sasuke. – Que não tinha o romantismo em sua prioridade sexual. – Os lábios se tocavam, se completavam. De um jeito inexperiente e sedento.

Sasuke não podia se segurar mais: Um beijo a distancia não é seu favorito. Tinha que estar ali. _Peito_ no _peito_. _Coração_ por _coração_. Levemente, de um jeito cuidadoso, cedeu seu corpo nu sobre o menor, temendo se quer machucá-lo com seu peso superior, mas por sua surpresa, o outro depositou suas mãos leves sobre as costas úmidas do Uchiha fazendo uma caricia generosa.

Uzumaki estava inconsciente de tudo que aconteceu, nem percebeu quando, ou como, o moreno havia tirado a sua camisa, mas sentiu o peito quente do outro contra o seu num choque repetitivo, assim o beijo continuava, e um movimento inesperado de Sasuke fez Naruto se arrepiar. O moreno começava a friccionar seu pênis contra o dele. Repetidas vezes, de um jeito frenético e viciante.

- Ahhh... – Naruto sentiu seu membro sufocar-se dentro da calça, mas não reclamou, ao invés, começou a fazer o mesmo de um jeitinho menos intenso, e por isso, sensual.

Ambos os membros se chocavam, enquanto olhos perfuravam um ao outro. Sasuke pegou na calça do loiro e a tirou de uma vez, levando junto sua cueca. Jogou-a no chão e virou-se para Naruto.

Ele estava corado e cobria com as duas mãos o volume do pênis. Sua cintura delicada e feminina estava ali. Fazendo parte do corpo que o moreno nunca esperou desejar tanto.

- Masturba-se para mim, Naruto. – pediu Sasuke, que começava a se masturbar. Naruto corou ainda mais, seus olhos brilhavam em sinal de submissão. Pegou em seu membro com insegurança e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem. Sua respiração ficou difícil e tensa.

- AHHh... ah... - Naruto se deixou abrir as pernas, para que o outro visse como ele se sentia em relação ao Uchiha. Mas Naruto achava humilhante se masturbar, ele não gostava disso apesar de fazer, ele queria que o moreno fizesse isso em si. – Ahhh...

Sasuke se impôs entre as pernas de Naruto e as abriu ainda mais. Ele queria ver tudo, queria ver o loiro expressar seus sentimentos e Naruto implorava mentalmente para Sasuke tocar-lhe.

- Ah...

- O que você quer Naruto? – perguntou ele fazendo uma massagem gostosa nas pernas de Naruto, fazendo uma provocação torturante. Suas mãos deslizavam pela perna de Naruto, quando chegava próximo ao membro ele distanciava sua mão. – O que você deseja? – Sasuke persistia com aquele olhar que deixava Naruto sem-reação.

- Sasuke... - Naruto não conseguia dizer. O moreno estava tão próximo, e seu toque estava tão longe.

- Só se você me falar. – persistiu o mais velho mordendo o lábio inferior.

Naruto desistiu, ele queria o moreno mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Quero... Quero você. – implorou manhoso, molhava os lábios para que as palavras saíssem naturalmente, sem deixá-lo mais constrangido. - Ah... Quero que... Que toque em mim. - Estava escuro, Naruto mal podia ver a expressão do moreno ao ouvir sua confissão.

Sasuke começou masturbar o membro do outro em movimentos rápidos e ferozes. Ouvir a voz de Naruto naquele tom desesperado e sincero era excitante.

- OHHHHHH. – sua respiração descompassada. – ahh... Hm.

O Uchiha olhou para a expressão de Naruto, ele estava com as pernas abertas, como se ele tivesse acolhendo a si.

- O que mais você quer? – perguntou parando lentamente de masturbá-lo e dando um leve selinho nos lábios do outro. Os olhos negros intensos do moreno e seu tom descontraído deixavam Naruto mais corajoso, e é claro que, as perguntas insanas de Sasuke ajudava muito.

Naruto fechou os olhos e os abriu deixando uma lagrima de felicidade sair.

- Quero você em mim. – sua respiração descompassada interrompeu. – Quero você mais perto de mim.

Sasuke sorriu de forma discreta para Naruto, compartilhou com o loiro seu olhar brilhante e reluzente. Algo que ele mesmo não se lembrava de um dia se quer ter feito, o loiro sorriu corado ao ver a reação inesperada.

- Claro que sim. - Sasuke abriu a perna do outro e colocou pênis na entrada de Naruto. – Eu... Posso? –perguntou ele pedindo confiança.

Naruto deixou os sentimentos descontrolados e sufocantes saírem de seus olhos através de lagrimas. Então, depositou suas mãos tremulas nos ombros de Sasuke.

- Sempre, Sasuke. – sorriu ele, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre seu peito. – Sempre que quiser.

O uchiha se perdeu naquele olhar por um breve momento e beijo Naruto ternamente, um beijo diferente, calmo, tranqüilo... Inovador. Era suavemente romântico. _Irreal_.

- Naruto...

Sasuke nunca viu alguém se entregar para ele daquela forma, tão delicada, romântica. Era tudo novo para ele. Aquele sentimento. Aquele... _Naruto_...

Ele penetrou forte. Naruto tentou engolir o gemido em vão.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Ahh. oh...– o loiro sentiu o membro entrar intenso. Mostrou a Sasuke o que nunca mostrou a ninguém, seu lado cômico e a si mesmo. Sentia o outro pulsar dentro de si, e gostou. Era bom. Quente, invasor. Sasuke era tudo que sempre desejou, e até mais.

Era... _Perfeito_.

- Posso me mexer? – perguntou Sasuke ao ver o garoto em baixo de si respirar intensamente.

Naruto balançou a cabeça aceitando e o outro começou a se movimentar lentamente. De um jeito gostoso. Carinhoso. Os gemidos de Naruto saiam mais intensos de acordo com as estocadas de Sasuke que aumentaram devagar; Esperando Naruto se acostumar, sem machucá-lo, mais que o necessário.

Sasuke apertou-se contra Naruto, queria sentir seu peito nu, enquanto entrava nele.

- Ah... Sasuke. Está forte. – disse Naruto tentando sorrir.

- Quer que eu vá devagar? – perguntou temendo a resposta.

Balançou a cabeça discordando. Sasuke parou com tudo repentinamente.

- Sasuke. Não se preocupe. Eu... Também quero. – Naruto desviou o olhar para o canto do quarto. – Eu só quero...

- Quer...?

- Quero... Mais forte. – comentou Naruto tímido, sem olhar para Sasuke, mas o moreno pegou no queixo do outro e virou para si.

- Não tem problema fazer exigência. – sorriu.

Naruto corou novamente com o sorriso e tirou a mão de Sasuke de seu queixo.

- Então continue, Teme! – disse Naruto provocando risos em Sasuke.

Sasuke retomou as estocadas, o barulho de corpos de chocando estufou o quarto junto com gemidos longos e sensuais de Naruto. Sasuke pegou no pênis do loiro e os masturbou, enquanto penetrava _rápido_ e com _cautela_ – a pedido de naruto.

- Sasuke... AH... Eu que... vou..

- Espera-me Naruto. – pediu.

- Não agüento. ahhh... Não vou conseguir... aaahh.

O Uchiha não queria deixar o outro gozar 'tão rápido'. Segurou-o na ponta do pênis impedindo que o outro chegasse ao fim sozinho. Quando preveu sua própria chegada, Sasuke gozou. Mas ainda não deixou o outro.

- SASSSSSSUKE! – suspirou. – Deixa... ahhh.

- Não. – Sasuke foi até o ouvido do loiro com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Ele ainda era Uchiha, tinha de se aproveitar um pouquinho da sua posição. – Só se repetir para mim: "Sasuke-sama, deixe sujar seu maravilho e esculpido abdômen com o meu leitinho.".

- NÃO VOU DIZER! – disse naruto teimoso.

- Não vou soltar. – disse Sasuke maldosamente. – Repita Naruto.

- Sasuke-sama... – suspirou profundo. – Deixe sujar seu maravilho... E esculpido abdômen... Com o meu leitinho. – disse cansado.

- Melhor assim. – disse sasuke com um sorriso de deboche. Soltou o membro _bonitinho_ de Naruto que chegou finalmente a um clímax.

O loiro se encolheu na cama após sessão de prazer romântico e levemente bem-humorada. O moreno pegou o lençol e cobriu o corpo do loiro e o abraçou.

- Teme. – disse o loiro após se recuperar. – Estava... Começando a ficar com uma cor estranha.

- Você tem razão. – sorriu Sasuke. – Você não agüenta muito tempo.

- TEME! – corou Naruto nervoso. – Era a minha primeira vez. O que você queria que eu fizesse?!

Para a felicidade do loiro Sasuke não respondeu.

- Sasuke? – chamou o menor achando estranho o silencio. Naruto se virou e viu Sasuke com os olhos fechados, ele já havia dormido; pelo menos achava que estava, fez umas caretas e barulhos estranhos esperando uma reação, mas o loiro também estava cansado e resolveu admirar o outro esperando o sono derruba-lo. Sem duvida é lindo o anjinho de Naruto, era realmente lindo. E _inofensivo_. – Inofensivo? Só se for dormindo mesmo. – seu sorriso cresceu.

Naruto estava feliz e seguro agora, sentia-se preso ao moreno. Não conseguiria fugir dele nem se quisesse e isso era bom, agora ele tinha ' uma razão pela qual viver'. E a razão era Sasuke. Por quê? Por que...

- Recentemente... Descobri que _te amo_. – Naruto assistia surpreso um sorriso aparecer nos lábios do maior. – Está acordado? Você me ouviu? – o loiro se arrependeu completamente por ter revelado detalhes a mais.

- Não é como se eu não soubesse que você me ama. – abriu os olhos, eram gentis, mas logo entristeceram. – Sou eu, apenas eu, que é o único que não está preparado para admitir isso.

O menor soube que Sasuke sentia-se mal por não estar preparado para dizer-lhe o que ele queria tanto ouvir. A chegada de Naruto na vida do fotógrafo foi um imprevisto e desconcertou o modo rotineiro com que ele estava acostumado. Mas o loiro é compreensível, ele entende que deve ser difícil mudar tanto de uma hora para outra, então, de uma forma cautelosa e delicada _sorriu_.

- No momento... Só quero que saiba que você me pertence, Sasuke. – abraçou forte o loiro que fechou os olhos emocionados. – Você é só meu. Todinho meu.

**Continua...**

* * *

**XxX**

**[N/a:** Quando eu escrevi o lemon... Eu achei que tinha ficado uma merda, mas não. Eu mereço desconto, viu?! **FOI MEU PRIMEIRO SEXO GAY** ... Eu admito que eu ri com as próprias coisas que eu inventei. Sou uma boba mesmo. **:S** Ah, Eu _AMEI_ a Karin que eu fiz. Ela ficou o tipo mulher fatal cheia de amigos gays... Tipo eu... _– mentira.-_ **:P** Bom... Foi divertido. E eu espero ser reconhecido por isso. Vou ser? _Reviews_? Beijos e até a continuação. **;D**

**[N.B.** okaaay... Lemony-chan aparecendo aqui depois de um bom tempo sumida... hehe, a temo se superou... e superou a mestra dela também ç.ç (autora baka que não escreve Lemons... ainda) anyway..... eu gostei, e vocês? Gostaram??? X3]


	4. Não sou mais virgem!

**Anteriormente em "Diga: X".**

O menor soube que Sasuke sentia-se mal por não estar preparado para dizer-lhe o que ele queria tanto ouvir. A chegada de Naruto na vida do fotógrafo foi um imprevisto e desconcertou o modo rotineiro com que ele estava acostumado. Mas o loiro é compreensível, ele entende que deve ser difícil mudar tanto de uma hora para outra, então, de uma forma cautelosa e delicada _sorriu_.

- No momento... Só quero que saiba que você me pertence, Sasuke. – abraçou forte o loiro que fechou os olhos emocionados. – Você é só meu. Todinho meu.

**Terceiro Capítulo: **

**Não sou mais virgem!**

O dia amanheceu rápido, e sol acordou Naruto que sentiu um vazio profundo, não sabia o a razão... Talvez a ausência de um corpo forte e firme ao seu lado, um corpo muito desejado que o fizesse estremecer só de lembrar a noite insana que teve com um apessoado Uchiha, um lindo, gostoso, tesudo Uchiha. Tudo muito claro, tudo muito recente. Aquele cheiro doce de homem mal, que entorpecia sua mente, o enlouquecia. Aquele colchão molhado e sujo da essência deles, sujo de um amor tão puro quanto proibido.

Naruto levantou-se da cama completamente nu e pegou uma camiseta qualquer na primeira gaveta que abriu, olhou no espelho e viu que se tratava de uma camisa de banda, sorriu tímido, não se preocupou nenhum pouco em intimar Sasuke com seu corpo ainda muito sensível, ainda muito quente pela experiência inovadora que teve.

Um sentimento de leveza, de beleza radiante, tomava conta de si e queria que Sasuke visse esse lado seu... Esse lado quente, fogoso, que nasceu de repente da mesma forma que o amor do outro nasceu para si.

Não foi uma surpresa muito grande quando Naruto ouviu barulho na cozinha, imaginava Sasuke preparando algo para que eles comessem, pelo cheiro que inundava a casa devia ser um café forte. Naruto achou ter ouvido vozes, mas ignorou o fato, quem visitaria Uchiha Sasuke às 7hs?

- Bom dia! - disse Naruto sorridente, mas logo foi interrompido por uma expressão, quer dizer expressões de susto.

Quatro pessoas o olhavam intrigado, entre eles: Sasuke, que tentava explicar primeiramente para si o que aquela cena representava, um Naruto completamente sexy, usando sua camisa preferida de sua banda preferida, em frente aos seus subordinados que o olhavam com muito interesse.

- 'dia. - disse Sasuke que viu Juugo o olhar assombrado, Karin com um profundo interesse nas pernas do loiro e Suigetsu corou levemente e Naruto ficou mais vermelho que ele por se encontrar em uma situação tão vulgar. O loiro saiu de lá com o rabo entre as pernas sorrindo com pesar para todos aqueles que o encaravam, no mínimo, assustados.

Sasuke sentiu sua cabeça latejar, no mesmo instante o moreno previu uma intensa e perturbadora enxaqueca pelo resto do dia.

Todos se viraram para Sasuke, o fuzilaram com os olhos e esperaram até que o mais velho se pronunciasse.

- Então, como posso explicar... - bebeu um grande gole de café e suspirou pesadamente. - Desculpe! Não tem como...

- Claro que tem... - disse Suigetsu, que deu um passo para trás um pouco tonto. - Acho que eu 'to tendo ilusões de novo... Afinal é estranho a falta de seios daquela garota...

Juugo que permanecia calado e ao umedecer os lábios, desabafou:

- Cara, é melhor eu estar errado sobre isso que acabei de presenciar, bom, quer dizer, não dá para te respeitar desse jeito. Sabe? Você com um cara...

Sasuke retomou sua postura, sentindo-se violado. Afinal, ninguém tinha o direito de dizer para ele com quem o moreno devia dormir, pois não incomodava a idéia de ter passado a noite com certo loiro que tinha muito espasmos a cada toque safado, na realidade tudo aquilo foi no mínimo... Especial. Não havia arrependimentos apenas uma necessidade crescente de estar perto daquele que o enlouqueceu ao gemer seu nome, simplesmente, o único que foi capaz.

Isso era um fato, Sasuke nunca sentiu seu corpo se encaixar em outro em tamanha plenitude! Era algo novo, inusitado, que fazia cócegas no seu interior que o fazia sorrir... Assim como estava fazendo agora.

- Ahhh que horror! Tira esse sorriso bobo da cara! – Sasuke ignorou Suigetsu e voltou a seus pensamentos... Aos seus _flashbacks_ pervertidos... O que foi notado rapidamente pelos outros três que o olhavam assombrados a expressão do moreno. – Nossa! Você é mesmo um pervertido! Seu Hentai!

Sasuke saiu de seus devaneios. Estava completamente ciente de suas atitudes diante de seus subordinados, sabia que Naruto estaria em sua cama, precisando dele... Então tratou logo de resolver aqueles 'problemas' em sua vida.

- Mas o que trazem 'de fato' vocês aqui?

- Algumas de suas fotos Sasuke foram roubadas... Pode-se dizer que pela principal rival de nossa empresa, querido. Foi simplesmente a kuduro. - sua expressão endureceu. - As suas fotos emblema sete páginas e ainda apresentaram um artigo super comovente a respeito de Ewan McGregor. Lembra dele? Veio até konoha só para trabalhar com você? Pois é, amiguinho, agora agüenta, pois os direitos dele se reservaram a você e não a Kuduro...

O Uchiha pareceu demorar demais para processar o contexto. _"Roubar fotos?"_

- Não faz sentido roubá-las. Eu tenho cópias, várias na verdade, antes e após editá-las. Não ira demorar pra que faça valer meus direitos, eu só é necessário os nomes. - permitiu-se relaxar. Nesse instante, Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu se entreolharam, o mistério só estava no nome, todos pareciam saber, mas nenhum com coragem de dizer. - E então?

Por fim Karin suspirou completamente entediada.

- Madara. - suspirou novamente e endireitou a postura. - Bom, era o nome que assinavam a matéria e as fotos. Sasuke sorriu, seu parente desaparecido não entendia de arte, parecia ser apenas uma provocação alheia de um de seus inimigos fotógrafos. Ele relaxou novamente, porque eles estavam tão preocupados? Ele tinha McGregor ao seu lado para confirmar sua história, na realidade, ele tinha a verdade ao seu lado e naquele momento isso bastava. - Certo então. Vou contatar o advogado...

- Cuide disso. - Sasuke sorriu para Karin, que achou aquilo muito estranho. - Okay, agora acho que vocês não têm mais o que fazer aqui, se não for mais incômodo do que já esta sendo... Vão embora!

Os três se aprontaram rapidamente, estranhando o bom humor de Sasuke e em como foi difícil conversar com ele tão alheio ou otimista, sabe-se lá. "_Assustador"_ pensou Karin, quem sabe ela não experimenta Naruto assim que Sasuke o descartar, assim ela saberia por si mesma o quão aquele garoto fazia o percorrer o mundo dos sonhos, ao qual o Uchiha ainda parecia perdido.

- Tenha um bom dia. - Karin disse sendo a única a se despedir. - E ah... O Itachi já sabe e ele parece louco, Deidara que o diga.

- Esta mesmo querendo acabar com meu humor. Não é?

Karin levantou uma sutil sobrancelha vermelha.

- Só quero tirar essa expressão de idiota de sua cara.

- É contagiante. - sorriu o moreno, referindo-se claramente a Naruto.

- Eu sei. – admitindo sua vontade de sorrir também.

E assim, se foram todos.

Novamente livre para fazer o que bem entender, Sasuke partiu em direção ao quarto, mas para sua decepção Naruto já não estava com sua camisa, tinha se vestido com suas roupas e estava a por seu tênis colorido.

- Você já vai? - aproximou o moreno.

- Sinto muito... Queria muito ficar, mas tenho muito que fazer... – Naruto sorriu triste em resposta, um pouco surpreso com a aparição. Sentia-se estranho por esta confortável ao ver o outro seminu a sua frente.

Sasuke apenas se aproximou, era estranho já que Naruto estava tão passivo e entorpecido por si na noite anterior, e hoje, ansioso pra ir embora. Rapidamente, o sorriso bobo em seu rosto morreu, em seu lugar, o habitual cerrado, digno de um mal-humorado.

– Aé? – desconfiou. – O que é que você vai fazer então?

Naruto não sabia se devia ficar bravo pela grosseria ou se deveria ser compreensivo com o Uchiha. Então o encarou. É! Ele ficou bravo! Provavelmente o queria em sua casa. Então o loiro sorriu, era um ciúmes? Uma necessidade de ficar perto de ti? Em pensar que... Ele queria ir embora correndo porque não queria ter que atrapalhar o moreno, mas... A responsabilidade o chamava.

– Tenho que ir Sasuke. – aproximou-se cuidadoso e colocou as mãos douradas e quentes sob o rosto frio e nervoso do maior. – Eu volto. Prometo...

Seus lábios se tocaram e um beijo generoso surgiu. Quentinho e calmo. Sasuke se derreteu no beijo suave que Naruto lhe deu.

Eles se separaram e Naruto olhava cuidadoso para o moreno esperando uma resposta, Sasuke suspirou, ele costumava ter tudo do jeito que ele queria, e agora, estava cedendo algo por outra pessoa.

Geralmente quando uma mulher passava a noite em sua cama, ela era expulsa no dia seguinte, nunca ele quis que alguém ficasse e aquilo era muito novo pra ele.

Seus orbes negros brilhavam intensamente quando encararam os azuis.

– Deixe ao menos leva-lo... – Naruto achou um pouco de vergonha em sua voz, mordeu os lábios contendo um sorriso e Sasuke entendeu isso como uma aprovação, então continuou: – E não pense que vou deixa-lo ir sem tomar café, Dobe!

– Aham. – um leve rubor tingiu o rosto do menor que sustentava um sorriso magnifico.

Sasuke podia não admitir mais gostava tanto de Naruto quanto o outro gostava de si. Era amor e era reciproco. Pena mesmo era o moreno não sentir-se confortável a dizer isso ao loiro, mais suas ações, seus olhares, toques ou até mesmo suas reações eram de uma pessoa que acabou de descobrir o amor.

Naruto sentia-se preenchido em todos os sentidos. Interiormente: O sexo recente ainda estava evidente em sua pele, em seu corpo, em seu coração e foi marcada em sua alma. Exteriormente: o ambiente, a condição, a situação. Tudo o agradava, mas aquilo já o lembrava de uma sensação de vazio em pensar que teria que deixar a casa do Uchiha.

O café foi servido e Naruto sentiu-se mimado o tempo todo, Sasuke o fazia comer tudo o que tinha na mesa e o enrolava muito, como se quisesse fazer com que o loiro se esquecesse das horas. É claro que antes de leva-lo o moreno foi tomar um banho demorado.

Chegando próximo à casa de Naruto, o moreno foi ficando cada vez mais desconfiado. Eles estavam indo para o lado mais pobre da cidade. Não era necessário dizer que Naruto percebeu a preocupação de Sasuke e ficou desconfortável.

– Sasuke... Esta é rua. É aquela casa amarela.

O moreno estacionou o carro e o outro esperou uma despedida, mas Sasuke desceu do carro e notou que a boa parte daquela comunidade os observava, não era todo dia que se via um carro importado na favela.

Sasuke não se importou com isso, mas Naruto sim. Afinal aquele sempre foi um lugar perigoso, onde rolava de tudo. Prostituição infantil, venda de drogas, tráfico de armas, assassinato, etc... Era certo que a maioria das pessoas são boas e humildes, mas uma minoria criminosa se sobrepunha.

Naruto tinha muitos amigos ali, só que os crimes aumentaram muito em pouco tempo e muitos fugiram.

– Posso conhecer a sua casa?

Não parecia um pergunta já que o moreno estava enfrente ao portão, e uma resposta negativa não o impediria.

Naruto caminhou receoso, tentando ignorar olhares e abriu a porta.

Um corredor extenso que tinha várias portas e cada uma com uma enumeração. A última do corredor do lado esquerdo pertencia ao Naruto. Como o loiro tinha perdido a chave na estufa do fotógrafo, tratou de pegar uma chave pequena que estava escondida embaixo de um vaso de planta.

Ao abrir Sasuke se assustou com espaço. Era apenas um cômodo pequeno e tinha porta que escondia o banheiro, mas ali tinha uma cama pequena e de solteiro encostada a parede, um guarda-roupa pequeno e de madeira, uma escrivaninha lotada de livros com algumas fotos. Mais distante, uma mesa com sacolas recheadas de guloseimas.

– É bem pequeno...

– Isso é ruim?

– Você é bem organizado...

– Eu sei. – corou levemente.

– Mas definitivamente não se alimenta bem!

Nesse ponto ambos se encararam, Naruto parecia confuso e Sasuke cada vez mais preocupado.

– Não é opcional! Eu não tenho uma cozinha!

Sasuke suspirou.

– Entendo. – passou a mão pelo rosto confuso do menor. – Só que... Não é o melhor lugar pra se viver...

Naruto sentiu-se violado nesse instante. Sua vida nunca foi fácil. Passou boa parte da sua vida sem pais, já morou na rua até que um velho em seu leito de morte o presenteou a casa, era pequena, um cômodo, mas salvou de uma vida de calamidade. Com uma casa tentou se estabelecer, procurou um trabalho, demorou pra conseguir, mas lá estava ele... Vivendo honestamente e tentando se reerguer sozinho.

– Foi tudo que eu consegui... – Naruto tirou a mão do maior de sua face e andou pelo cômodo um pouco magoado.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – o loiro revirou os olhos em tom de ironia. – É sério... É que eu me preocupo! É seguro viver aqui?

Esse era outro problema, por mais que sua casinha fosse um lugar aconchegante, a vizinhança não permitia que vivesse em paz. Esses dias um corpo foi encontrado no final da rua e a policia demorou dias para vir registrar a ocorrência, já que tinham receio de vir até uma zona com muito potencial destrutivo.

... Mas Naruto não queria se passar por indefeso.

– Sim.

Sasuke sabia que era mentira, mas o outro tinha suas razões.

– Desculpe.

– Já esta na sua hora de ir... Tenho que ir trabalhar em breve.

Sasuke suspirou derrotado, era estranho ver Naruto com os braços cruzados e fitar o chão de uma forma tão séria, tão pensativa. O moreno aproximou-se, logo os braços do menor penderam para baixo lentamente, e permitiu-se ser abraçado fortemente por Sasuke.

– Isso não muda nada, Naruto!

Naruto passou a corresponder o abraço, de forma menos intensa, mas mais carinhosa.

Sasuke separou o corpo do outro um pouco, só para poder tomar os lábios do loiro pra si. Um beijo onde lábios se tocaram e logo a língua do Uchiha pediu licença que foi concedida pelo menor, um beijo quente, molhado e apaixonado, um beijo de despedida.

– Está perdoado Teme! – Naruto sorria. O que tornava tudo mil vezes mais difícil para Sasuke... Que mesmo inseguro, não queria ir embora.

– Tenha um Bom dia Dobe!

O abraço se desfez e Sasuke saiu da casa com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Nunca foi tão difícil ir trabalhar na opinião de Naruto. Era uma sexta-feira, o dia em que os bares e as lanchonetes lotavam e o movimento o impedia de conversar com Lee. Queria contar as novidades, jogar na cara do amigo toda a sua felicidade, falar que já tinha dado o primeiro beijo... Que não era mais virgem.

Por outro lado, Naruto achava que Lee já sabia, já que o olhava de forma criteriosa. Percebia que o loiro estava diferente, estava mais confiante, sensual e principalmente... Radiante. Mesmo cansado de andar para lá e pra cá com uma bandeja cheia, ele sorria e seus olhos brilhavam.

Seu humor contagiava todos os colegas de trabalho e o dia rendeu muito, o que foi fervorosamente elogiado pelo gerente.

Certamente Naruto tinha motivos para estar feliz.

– E então como foi? – era Lee. Ele morava perto da casa de Naruto e ambos voltavam sozinhos para seus respectivos lares.

– INCRÍVEL. – a voz de Naruto fez eco na rua. Então ele conteve sua animação e passou a falar mais baixo. – Foi incrível...

– Nossa gostou do sexo né? Safadão! – Lee começou a rir.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior de forma sensual e concordou com a cabeça. Lembranças inavadiam a cabeça loira...

– É tão... Gostoso... Quente... Apaixonante. – Naruto suspirou pesadamente, tentando abaixar a temperatura de seu corpo ao imaginar Sasuke nu novamente. – É de... Perder todo o controle e de ser guiado apenas pelo amor e pelo instinto. Entende?

Lee o olhou de lado.

– Não! Eu não entendo! Ainda sou virgem, lembra?

Os dois começaram a rir.

A conversa fluía, Lee estava curioso e Naruto estava entorpecido pelas lembranças da noite inquietante na cama do moreno, mas não demorou muito para chegarem na casa de Lee. Então os dois se despediram e Naruto continuou o caminho sozinho.

A escuridão da noite tomava conta da rua, e só então Naruto percebeu que era bem tarde e que devia se apresar a chegar em casa.

Achava estar sozinho quando começou a ouvir passos apressados atrás de si. Seu coração começou a bater forte e seu impulso foi sair correndo. Ele não queria que nada de mal acontecesse, então os passos começavam a ficar mais firmes e mais próximos, então Naruto se virou e se assustou ao ver os olhos esbugalhados de Lee.

–AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – O grito estridente de Naruto deve ter acordado toda a vizinhança. Ao perceber de quem se tratava Naruto suspirou tentando acalmar os nervos. – O QUE FOI LEE? VOCÊ ME ASSUSTOU!

– Desculpa... – Lee parecia tão assustado quanto Naruto. – É que você esqueceu o seu lanche comigo.

Todo empregado da lanchonete tinham direito a duas refeições por dia de trabalho, Naruto e Lee nunca conseguiam comer a segunda refeição e sempre as levava pra casa para comer na hora da janta. Naruto sempre foi preguiçoso de carregar a própria sacola e Lee sempre a carregava de boa vontade, mas ele nunca se esquecia de pegar.

– Desculpa Lee! Pensei que tinha alguém me seguindo! – o loiro sorriu e pegou a sacola da mão do amigo. – Obrigado! Nem sei o que comeria se não fosse por você!

– Ah que nada! Boa noite Naruto! – sorriu Lee fazendo o caminho de volta.

– Boa noite.

Naruto retornou ao seu caminho, continuou andando e faltava duas quadras para chegar em sua casa. O seu lanche estava quente e cheirava muito, seu estomago começou a se pronunciar desejando logo aquele alimento.

Não demorou muito para Naruto voltar a ouvir passos atrás de si. Passos pesados e firmes, mas o loiro achou que fosse Lee novamente, grande engano. Um rapaz bem-apessoado com um ar selvagem causado pelos riscos vermelhos em sua face o encarava de cima com uma olhar superior e ao mesmo tempo com luxuria.

– KIBA! – Naruto deu um salto pra trás, se assustando novamente. – O que faz aqui?

Naruto preferia encarar um criminoso a Kiba, o garoto era fissurado por ele desde a escola. Sempre o procurava, se declarava e corria atrás dele como um cachorro. O que irritava profundamente o loiro que era perturbado pela escola inteira...

Kiba emanava pura obsessão que assustava Naruto.

– Desculpe o susto. – o moreno se aproximou com um ar sensual. – Boa noite Naruto...

– Boa noite... – disse Naruto se distanciando. – Você não estava me seguindo, estava?

– Claro que não! Já superei essa fase...

Por mais que fosse isso que Naruto desejava ouvir deste o primeiro ano do ensino médio... Ao ouvir não o convenceu.

– 'tá bom então! – Naruto começou a andar, sua casa estava perto, não queria mais perder tempo, queria comer o lanche enquanto ainda estava quente. – Tchau!

– Mas... EI! Espera! – Kiba correu para alcançar o menor. –... Faz tempo que agente não se vê! Como você anda ein? Você esta diferente... Sexy! Você continua virgem?

O loiro não respondeu, começou a correr.

"SOCORRO!" era tudo no que o loiro pensava... Sabia que Kiba não era perigoso era apenas precaução.

Ele chegou a sua casa, só faltava pegar a chave e com afobação começou caçar pelas vestes. Como não achava, procurou Kiba no horizonte e o viu se aproximando novamente.

"Droga! Droga! Droga!"

A chave caiu e Naruto tentou ser rápido em pega-la, mas Kiba apareceu e a pegou.

O moreno se reergueu e segurou a chave no rosto de Naruto que a pegou rudemente.

– Idiota! – o loiro se voltou para a porta a destrancando.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar?

– NÃO!

Kiba ia protestar, mas antes fez algo do qual se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Tocou Naruto. Foi no ombro, mas irritou o loiro que se virou bruscamente para o outro completamente vermelho e lhe deu um firme e bem mirado chute entre as pernas.

O grito do outro acordou centenas de pessoas, Naruto percebeu que algumas luzes se acenderam e olhou chocado o que tinha acabado de fazer, ficou assustado, mas não arrependido, afinal ninguém o tocava... É claro que algumas pessoas íntimas tinham essa liberdade, mas não qualquer pessoa.

Naruto entrou em sua casa e a trancou, deixando Kiba no chão apertando com dor seu membro sofrido.

Após dez minutos, Kiba achou que sobreviveria a dor, então levantou-se relutante.

– Ainda te pego Naruto. – partiu andando com as pernas bem separadas uma da outra. – Ai se eu te pego!

Já em sua casa, Naruto se jogou na cama. Não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo, mas logo caiu na risada. Rolava de um lado para o outro lembrando o que acabara de fazer. Talvez aquilo afastasse Kiba para sempre de ti afinal podia ter castrado o outro.

Naruto se empanturrou com o lanche, leu alguns mangás e foi tomar um banho.

Sua cama estava quentinha e acolhedora, mas logo fitou para seu celular, era quase onze horas. Lembrava-se de ter pegado o numero do Uchiha e tratou logo de escrever uma mensagem.

"_Você tem um concorrente muito chato!"_

Naruto queria deixar claro que seu coração poderia ser roubado por outro, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. Ele só queria ver o Uchiha enciumado... Só um pouquinho.

Mensagem enviada e salva.

O celular foi abandonado. O loiro estava quase dormindo quando viu que tinha uma nova mensagem na caixa de entrada.

"_Fala quem é que eu mato o desgraçado!"_

Pela milésima vez naquela noite o loiro riu.

"_Ninguém que possa supera-lo...  
Boa noite, Teme..."._

Naruto se revirou na cama, esperou ansioso pela resposta, que veio breve.

"_Mesmo assim... Ninguém toca no que é meu!  
Boa noite, Dobe!"_

Revirou os olhos, além de metido era possessivo e ele não se incomodava nenhum pouco com isso, até gostava, era divertido deixar o Uchiha pensar que estava controlando a relação enquanto Naruto o prendia com uma coleira bem apertadinha.

– Você que me pertence, seu bobão!

Naruto dormiu com o ego bem inflado.

* * *

**Continua...**

**N/A:**

CÁ ESTA MAIS UM CAP. DE UM FIC ABANDONDA! Desculpe, ter demorado TANNNNTO! Mas assim como as outras... Essa aqui merece um final. ^.^

Falando nisso estou procurando uma **Beta**, tem sido difícil sem uma, lemony sumiu! :s

Sobre a fic... UAiiii parece que a história se escreve sozinha. Não adianta eu planejar, ela sai por si só, claro que ela é super influenciada pelo meu humor, mas cá entre nós: "Qual não é?".

Tive um surto de inspiração, nunca escrevi um cap. Inteiro em um dia, demorava dias e dias, as vezes escrevo e fico perdendo os caps. :s tenho problemas com organização e responsabilidade. É EU SEI! Mas... vou tentar melhorar! ;)

Bom, vou começar a trabalhar **BEIJINHO NO ESCURO COM O TITIO**, mas... SUAHSUAU nem lembro! Vou ter que reler! Inspirar-me de novo UHSUASUA! Ahhh tenho sérios problemas!

Agradeço por lerem!

Não mereço reviews!

BEIJOS!

Temo-chan


End file.
